Afternoon Escapes
by The Lady Destiny
Summary: Avalon was not happy. First of all she had a mission to babysit some squints, and then she has to deal with the man who seems to think he's a demigod. What more could happen? Oh, yeah he could seriously be Thor, God of Thunder with a brother out to get him. ThorOC
1. Like Yellow Parchment is his skin

"Ava, Ava!"

I moaned into my pillow. I currently had about fifty fans going in my room, lying around on my hammock. A small town in the south of Africa, low key and undetectable is my current home . I spent most of my days cruising along around the world with nothing to do.

"Hassan?" I answered the child.

My little shack was on the outside of the little village that was so small it was just a few miles on a mule from East London. A, previously undiscovered by Americans, little village. It had one well that the people drank from and stoves were for rich people. Mostly they wore Western clothing, if not old fashioned and shabby but some wore traditional robes. My skin made me stick out here, but that was okay. The people were very trusting if you passed their initiation rites and they generally let you be.

"Daar is 'n man hier vir jou." He spoke, using his native tongue. Little Hassan was a skinny young thing, but he was curious to learn and enjoyed playing chess with me. He had a sort of problem with his food, so he limped but he was a wonderful person and always loved to do things for me if I was feeling particularly lazy that day.

"Alright." I told him, ruffling his hair and smiling. With a heave I rose from my hammock and clicked my vertebrae together. That was going to hurt a lot later. There was not much to do but go to see this man that wanted to meet me.

As I moved aside the curtain that I was using for a door, in this village where there was really no need for locked doors, I eyed the people outside. Not many of them were out today. Two old men were outside near another little shack of tin. They were huddled around a washing bowl, a big medal bowl supplied just for anything they could think to do with it really. A little group of kids, younger then Hassan was playing with a beat up volleyball that had been patched for the rough desert ground with white bandage tape.

Hassan ran off, presumably for his mother. He didn't need to tell me where the man looking for me waited. Hassan was a mother's boy and he was adorable following her around all over the place and doing whatever she was doing at the time.

My walk began at my tin house, and passed through the entire town to get to the post office. It was the place all outsiders went to. It was the only building with a sign on it written in English. The market place was the only place with any sense of crowding. People were walking around looking for something there to eat, and it did have exotic food for those not native to the land.

My tin house was actually quite far away from the post office, if it can be called far away. Since the village was maybe a quarter of a mile from the ocean we didn't really have faraway places. There were only a few people to do everything, including provide for the village. I was about as odd to them as a Giant octopus eye was to Americans. I worked in a tin house, larger than theirs but still made by my own two hands so that wasn't that magnificent if you can get the materials at the edge of the city. What was amazing to them was the things inside.

"Agent Howlett, good to see you again."

Arriving at the post office the man was outside of it. A jeep was standing beside him, still going but I recognized the symbol on the side of it. A bird with a logo around it, S.H.I.E.L.D. There was a man behind the wheel of the black jeep. The rickety building made of wood and tin made them all seem out of place. The man was in a black suit with a black tie. He looked like an Agent, where I did not.

"Agent Coulson. The last time I saw you I remember having to fight off a war of teddy bears." I sauntered over to Coulson. He was no longer the little teenager wanna-be Agent intern. He was a completely different person. Definitely no longer a wanna-be, I could tell by the new confidence about him.

"I've grown." He remarked. I chuckled and grasped his hand, and shook it.

"It's been a few years since I've been called Agent, so I take it you aren't just stopping by for a chat." I licked my lips, nodding to a native coming out of the post office in greeting. He nodded back, folding his hands together in greeting. I did so as well before turning my attention back to the Agent in front of me.

"It's about your work." He said, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket and taking out a small manila envelope that he handed to me. I took the folder, sighing and turning around.

"Why don't you follow me then, leave your buddy there." I waved the guy away as he meant to get out of the car. "I've got to say, aging has really hit you." I told Coulson as he walked in step with me back to my tin house. "I'm seeing a receding hairline there." I noted, giggling when Hassan walked away with his mother badgering him about his lack of breakfast that morning.

"You've done rather well yourself, Agent Howlett." Coulson said. I ran a hand through my long black hair and smiled. I was young, the young that could pass for not teenager but not over thirty. It's very strange but I believe that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I'm sure the dirt on my face and hands wasn't attractive, nor the clothes of the people around here.

"Whatever you say. How is Fury?" I questioned, scratching at the back of a starving dog's ear. "Is he settled in well?"

"He's been a wonderful Director." Coulson told me, nodding.

"Wow, how long has it been?" I mused. "Let's see it's been about twenty years for you, and what thirty for him?" I questioned, stopping in front of my tin housing. "Come on in." I moved the curtain aside so he could enter.

"I see _you've _settled in here." The Agent told me, eyeing the machines around. True. Besides the hammock inside the place nothing seemed to be right. I was a little bit of a nut when it came to paranoia. I had seven different screens up on a large desk that curved around the chair so that I could see all of them at the same time. Other than that it looked like I'd placed modern products in the place. A floor of large rocks placed flat, and cemented together was what I walked on where they walked on dirt. I had a refrigerator, washer, sink, dryer, and even a small T.V. screen from Stark & Vinci.

"Yeah, it's small but it'll do for now." I nodded to a small table and chair next to the hammock, while I fell back into the hammock. "You interrupted my afternoon break. I was supposed to break into the pentagon's system today for them, see if it works." I pulled the folder out, and flipped it open. Inside was a picture of a brown haired woman, plain really. "What has Jane Foster done to get me reassigned?" I flipped through. Her blood type A, with a slight allergy to shell fish, Foster looked no different than the rest of the world. Looks could always be deceiving though.

"She's currently studying astrophysics." Coulson told me and turning to the page on it, a brief crash course on the subject made me sigh. "You will be an interested party, willing to fund her work as long as she brings you along for the ride."

"What happened to the words 'you have to retire' that came out of the Director's mouth?" I questioned, skimming through the objectives. Find out how to work it, and help her along. I was basically going to be shadowing her. Not something a hacker and top spy does. More of a grunt level thing.

"Well it has been about fifty years since you've been an actual Agent. Guidelines say we have to start you out on at least one low level directive before we can put you back in the field." Coulson told me. I grinned, snapping the folder shut.

"All right, all right. I see what you're doing here. I'll do it, but remember my deal with S.H.I.E.L.D." I warned him, looking to my computers and sighing. "I'll have to move my computer's, they've got the full ride on them so, you'll be able to analyze my progress for the next sucker to be sent here." I groaned, swinging on my hammock.

"I'll tell Director Fury. You have fifteen minutes to be ready to leave for headquarters." Coulson got his phone out. I raised an eyebrow at him, not moving. He stopped, and sent a rare smile. His smiles used to many and now they were few. "Please."

"Does this mean I have to wear normal clothes now?" I pouted. He only walked out of the door in answer. I sighed, getting to work packing up and closing everything. I wouldn't need the refrigerator and things, but I would need my computer system, and I was partial to my hammock.

"You ready?" Coulson came back in at the exact moment that it passed fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, carry this for me, lad." I told him, heaving the box of computer things into his hands, and then thrusting more into the man's hand that came with Coulson. "Don't drop these." I picked up the hammock that I'd just taken down and rolled it up to carry it by the string. The weight didn't even register in my mind, though it would probably look strange to others. A twenty year old girl with a laptop and a huge, tied-up hammock slung over her shoulder.

**Break _The _Page**

The town was small, the people knew each other. There was a diner, where all the old men gathered, and a place where a couple of the younger groups gathered. A high school was the largest building, besides the old movie theatre. There was very little excitement here and few people didn't know someone else somehow.

So when a woman drove into town with a car the styles of which none of the middle class families could afford, they were a bit cautious. She was black haired and tan, but that's almost all they could see of her. She didn't speak to anyone when she got out of her car. The car itself, a black Porsche, almost seemed unimportant to her as she had driven it all along the town, to look for something she knew.

The mystery woman was beautiful in the face, with high cheekbones and a pouty, naturally red mouth. Her eyes were covered by sunshades darker then her black shirt. The shirt itself was a black tank top and over it the same colored button up shirt, but with some kind of S.H.I.E.L.D. logo spread across the back of her shoulders. She wore black tight pants made out of some stretchy material and a belt with a gun holster, along with a pouch that held her money. Dog tags clinked around her neck.

Avalon Howlett was her name. She looked young, but there was no way she was young. She'd seen years even the eldest people couldn't remember. There were legends pasted down in different places of her.

Ava always was a bit strange, in every society. It never failed. She'd been alive for years. No matter how hard she tried, she could never forget how long she had been alive. It was just how it was, and she couldn't change it. Some of the memories weren't so bad, but quite a few bad memories were worse than the rest and therefore overshadowed them.

Ava shook her head, as if to shake away the memories as she stepped away from her car. The building in front of her was a reinvented building. It looked as if it might have been a restaurant in the 50s. Its outside walls were windows and some of the inside as well. It was a nice enough place, a little strange. All that could be seen on the inside was machines, most of which no one could name the meaning of. The building was far from the rest, at least it seemed so once you stepped onto the sidewalk along it.

Inside movement could be seen, a woman was working on the floor with a wrench and a machine. Another man and woman were watching her, one scribbling away at a notebook and the other clicking on a computer.

Avalon walked forward, knocking on the glass, one hand holding the strap of her computer bag. It was decorated with different movie quotes and iron on badges. Even a few old symbols were around on it. To mention symbols, one just happened to be on her necklace, an odd trident like thing, a stick with three tips at the top.

The woman on the floor jumped up, dusting herself off before hurrying over to the stranger one. "May I help you?" She spoke, the other two watching on.

"Hi, I'm Avalon Howlett, and I was hoping that I could speak with Jane Foster." She piped up, holding out her hand. Odd. She seemed to know that this was Jane Foster she spoke to, with the brown longer hair and plain dull green eyes.

"Um, that's me. What can I help you with? If it's about that bill, I swear I can pay it." Jane stuttered out.

"Oh, no. I'm actually here for something else. I have some money lying around and I'm really wanting to learn hands-on research experience with astrophysics. I've heard through some channels that you needed some protection." Ava smiled, speaking to her. Jane's eyes roved over her in evaluation and she noted the gun strapped to the side. "Relax, the gun's got a permit with it." Ava had noticed Jane's roving eyes and dipped her hand into her wallet pouch, holding up the permit she fished out of it.

"Oh, sorry I don't mean to stereotype." Jane sheepishly laughed.

"Nah, it's alright." Ava almost carelessly threw the wallet into her pouch. "As I was saying. I'm the owner of a company, S.H.I.E.L.D. and I am acting to extend a hand. In exchange for allowing me to learn from you, I'll not only protect your work, but I was hoping to also fund it." Ava smiled, taping her gun absentmindedly.

"Oh, really? No one's ever wanted to actually fund it." Jane flushed. "Come in, come in." She ushered her in.

Jane didn't notice Ava's smug expression or the way she flexed her fingers unusually. A bit away a black shiny car, also an oddity in this town, turned on and drove on, out of the town and off to a hotel where he would be working from for the time being.

**Six months later…**

"This, is chaos." I muttered as I pushed buttons on my Nintendo DS. Currently I was playing some kind of fighting game of Darcy's. It had been six months since my assignment was changed. It was almost a relief. At first it had been hard. I had literally no contact with anyone but the people in the village when I was on assignment. For an entire month I was walking around clueless, and had to spend my nights catching up on the new technology. Helpfully S.H.I.E.L.D. had compiled a folder full of information that I would need.

So here I was stuck in a new cut off place. Seriously, the people in this little town in New Mexico couldn't be any blander. They did the same thing every day, for no explainable reason. The only comfort I get is being an outsider who gladly mixes up their day to day lives. I haven't seen people so obsessive about being normal since I read about the Dursley's in Harry Potter.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy complained, as she usually did. Sassy Darcy, but always pessimistic, there was literally no happiness inside her. It reminds me of me before my operation some days.

I sighed, pausing the game to rub at my aching knuckles. Just a few moments ago, when Jane and Erik had been assembling the van to try and catch the aurora, my claws had come out. For centuries I've been alive, and yet every time the two claws came out of my fists it hurts like the first time.

"No." Jane cut Darcy down. I giggled, looking back at the two who were speaking with each other, before I looked to Darcy.

"I was thinking we could get some food at the diner before we turn in tonight. What do you think?" I asked Darcy. There wasn't much to talk about really. With the amount of tension in the van I could think of little more than food. Jane had for last three months been working on a breakthrough she had about this aurora. If I had known how committed she was to astrophysics I might have taken a different approach to this job, so that I wouldn't have to pretend to be interested. Generally I grasp on to stuff very easily, and this was no exception. The only thing was I found it much more boring than per say, hacking into government facilities like a boss.

"Sounds wonderful." Darcy answered, taking the phone from my left hand. I had a camera in my lap, a Stark & Vinci model of course. It's amazing how much had happened in the amount of time I'd been in that village. I'd barely realized that something had happened to the two major celebrities. It was a shock to read up on the mess that they had gotten in. Or well, it was hard to think that about Annabella Vinci; after all she did own the company. I've never met her, but it was strange to read about her being kidnapped and not hear S.H.I.E.L.D. call in their best agents to find her. Some trick of Fury's I'll bet. You can never really trust that man with anything.

"-predictable to the second." Jane told Selvig as both of them got back into the van. They'd been standing up through the sun roof and gazing out trying to catch the aurora. I wasn't impressed. The calculations that we had made were very unstable and based mostly on theory, not fact. I knew about things being based on theories. After all, I was based mostly on theory; my claws were a side effect of that.

"Jane, it's not your fault, it's all theory, mostly so there was a lot against us." I piped up, watching between Darcy and I's seats as Jane ruffled through her trusty journal. She took that thing everywhere, and wrote every theory she's ever had about anything in there. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with it. I shifted in my seat, the pair of boots I had on squeaking. I was still a bit uncomfortable in normal clothes, but that could have been because of all the plaid they wear in this place. I was used to wearing worn out clothes in the first place.

Tonight I wore a bright red shirt with a black sports bra under it, showing off the lines of a tattoo, a symbol from a different village in a different world it seemed. My black pants were skinny jeans, and they tucked carefully into my combat boots, which were just big enough to hide a silver pistol. The pistol was a comfort, even if in the six months that I had been here, I didn't have to use any kind of violence.

"I'm telling you there is a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research." Jane's frustrated voice answered me and I watched her click around on her almost outdated computer. It wasn't even a Stark & Vinci model, rather some cheaper knock off. I'd tried to use the funds for this mission which I admit I'm taking advantage of, to buy her a new one but she had insisted that it was fine for her. She was just too proud to take it, even if I was supposed to be her benefactor. "I wouldn't have asked you to fund my research if there wasn't." Jane clicked on the computer, sending pictures cycling on it.

"Jane? I think you want to see this." Darcy suddenly announced, looking back to us. I frowned and looked out the windows, my eyes widening. My hands pressed the window down, using the button but for all I was paying attention to it I could have pushed the actual window down.

Outside my window was something much more important. Leaning outside I looked up to the magical storm happening in the sky. It was _not _what we originally were looking for. No doubt it would still excite Jane, but this was definitely something other worldly. Had I not had the experiences I have had, or more the things I've had done to me, I would have been scared. As of right now I was cautiously shocked. This low level entry assignment just got a lot worse.

And if you weren't a scientist currently bent on discovering something new, you coud figure out that something was very wrong here. The aurora was not what we were looking for. It seemed to just blend out of the sky, metal like rings in it, not lights. Though beautiful it was, lights were in it. An almost rainbow of colors, some I had never seen before and couldn't describe.

"What is that?" Jane asked, moving to see it as well, but I watched, grimly as the thing got larger, and more chaotic.

"I thought you said it was a sudden aurora!" Erik's eyes were frightened and surprised as he too moved to a van window. My knuckles burned and I gripped them. Now was not the time to let my silver claws out. Even with them having been used recently, the situation now held all of my interest, and my claws as well. Sometimes it was as if these things had a mind of their own.

"Go!" Jane shouted and I steadied myself, and the camera as Darcy slammed on the gas pedal, sending us out and toward the raging tornado that was starting to form. Even I was a little cautious going into that storm. When I'm hurt, or in pain, I regenerate but it's painful, and my companions do not regenerate.

"Jane!" I shouted, even as I shot the mystical tornado with the camera. "This is not a good idea!" I gasped as something, with a lot of blue on the heat scale in the camera, hit the ground, blowing around dust everywhere, so we couldn't see anything.

"Get closer!" Jane ignored my logic, looking out of the window beside Erik and I puffed air, coughing when I got a mouth full of sand for my effort.

"Right, Good one.' Darcy muttered in fear, clutching onto the large black wheel of the van. A pair of lucky pink dice, a joke of mine, knocked into each other vigorously as we hit large bump after large bump. I gritted my teeth, keeping a hand on the ceiling so that I don't hit it. Jane didn't even look phased, to concentrated on her research to care that we were all going straight into a tornado of unknown origin.

I've seen things working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and before it. I did not want to know if there was some mythical monster coming to earth. Well, I don't want to be there when it comes out. An involuntary scream left my mouth as Darcy suddenly jerked the wheel to the left, trying to avoid the gigantic cloud of dust we were headed towards, and that was heading toward us.

"What are you doing?" Jane yelled in surprised anger. Sometimes I really think that she believes we all share her 'die for the research' approach at life.

"I am _not _dying for six college credits!" Darcy fumed, her eyes wide and scared. I can't blame her, this wasn't the best situation in the world, I just wish I could say it was the worst that I've been in. Ah, those who dream.

I grunted in surprise when Jane reached her hand through the seats and grabbed the wheel, turning the van sharply back towards the center of the dust tornado. We went straight into it, and when I looked up from the camera's view I saw literal blue, the color of the white and blue lightning, shot through the tornado and hit the ground, causing our van to go even more crazy. I held tightly to the ceiling, forgetting my strength all together and I prayed that later no one would notice the finger shaped rips in the ceiling.

As of right now though I cursed loudly as Darcy suddenly screamed and hit the breaks, only to hit something. Shocked I looked at the broken window. Had that been a _human _body that we just hit?

"What did you two do?" I exclaimed, fumbling to open my door, throwing the camera down on the seat as I grabbed onto a flashlight. No matter that I got up and ran to the side of the man, I was still surprised by just what happened. I mean, what was he doing here anyways? It is almost literally the middle of nowhere, with nothing but our town a few miles away. He could not have possibly come from there because I would have heard about him if he did.

I dropped to my knees next to the male, and my breath almost left me. I'd seen a lot of men in my life, but this was amazing. He was blonde headed, slightly long and his beard was one of the brightest blondes that I had ever seen, matching his amazing hair. Not only that, but as he moved I could see the rippling muscles moving in his arms, neck, everywhere really.

"Where did he come from?" Jane questioned, now in shock. I think they all were because they were just staring at me. I pointed to Erik.

"Go try and find the first aid kit." I ordered, looking back down, blinking furiously when I met bright blue eyes, beautiful really. I'd seen attractive men before, but I've never hit one with my van before. He truly was attractive, but I truly was worried that he had a concussion.

"Whoa, does he need CPR? I totally know CPR." Darcy muttered but I heard her and scowled.

"Now isn't the time for jokes Darcy, you hit him with the van." I scolded, putting a hand to the man's forehead. "Sir, are you all right?" I questioned, taking my hand away when I didn't feel a fever from him. He groaned and rolled onto his back. I blinked and watched him carefully as he got up, nearly stumbling back down as he walked a few steps away from us. I suppose it would be strange, to get hit and then wake up with me standing over him. But this seemed a little more than just panic over strangers surrounding him.

"Where did he come from?" Jane questioned, looking around us. I kept my eyes on the stumbling man.

"Hammer? Hammer?" The man spoke and his voice was rather deep. I stood up, cautiously keeping a hand on the gun at my waist. If he was a risk, I would take him out, attractive or not.

"Yeah, we can tell you're pretty hammered. It's kind of obvious." Darcy widened her eyes as the man turned in circles looking up at the sky. Why would he be doing that? He didn't so much look drunk, but more kind of concussion like.

"I think we should take him to the hospital." I announced, looking to Erik as he came back with nothing in his hands. Great, no supplies. These people really didn't understand how to be prepared for all possibilities.

"Oh my God, look at this!" Jane suddenly said, and I flashed my flashlight down to the ground and indeed there was a large circle on the ground. In the circle there were many symbols, all twirling in the dirt and very delicate. "We have to move quickly before this all changes."

"Jane, there's a man who has an obvious concussion and you're worried more about the symbol on the ground?" I questioned her, staring at the circling man.

"Father!" The man yelled to the sky. So much for being handsome, and a deep voice come to think of it. I rubbed my eyebrow with my aching hand. It was starting to go down, as my adrenaline was siphoned out. A man I can deal with, a large cloud of magical energy, I cannot do without some kind of strain on my claws.

"He's fine." Jane waved him away, picking the camera out of the car and began snapping pictures. I sighed in exasperation, and took her shoulder and made her pay attention to the man.

"Hiemdall! I know you can hear me! Open the bifrost!" The man of bulk was yelling still to the sky.

"Does that look fine to you?" I questioned. "He is screaming at the sky. I'm almost positive he has a concussion." I dipped down to kneel so that I could talk to her without grabbing the attention of the man.

"Well you take him to the hospital, and I'll do this stuff." Jane said, still taking pictures, even as the man walked around in the hospital. I opened my mouth to answer but suddenly the man looked down from the sky and to me again. Standing up I cautiously put a hand on my gun again, so that I wouldn't be caught off guard if he came at one of us.

"You." He met my eyes and I was startled with how blue they were, marvelous. "What realm is this?" My eyebrows knitted together as I didn't understand what he was talking about. Realm? Why was that familiar? It seems like I should remember that. "Alfheim? Nornheim?" He started listing off, still kind of out of it seeming.

"New Mexico?" I answered, almost a more question than answer really. It didn't matter because now he had sighted Darcy. I saw the red little dot on his chest and realized she was holding, beside her flashlight, a taser. "Darcy!" I shouted.

"You dare threaten me? Thor? With so puny a weapon? " The 'Thor' man asked. I scowled and walked to Darcy instead.

"This man probably has a concussion, shooting him with a taser will only-" He took a step forward while I was trying to convince Darcy. Either she got scared, or her finger slipped because she tasered him. I watched his body fall and twitch on the ground, groaning. "Fine, if he sues you I'll have no part in it. It's your fault that he even got hit in the first place." I threw my hands up, taking two steps to the man.

I picked his eyelid up but his pupils were blown and he was gone. He'd passed out from being electrocuted and I'd bet she had that thing on full blast. That would have sent someone my size to the ground as well. I turned from kneeling, sighing in exasperation. "Congratulations, if he's concussed he's probably going to be in a coma now." I picked up his arm, heaving him over my shoulder to drag him from the car. Erik hurried to get his other arm but there was no need really. My strength had enhanced far beyond the strength of men.

Together the straining Erik and I dropped the man into the back of the van, with Darcy and Jane hovering beside us. Once he was in I pulled out Jane's laptop and a few pieces of equipment, dumping it on the ground.

"Here, I'll take him to the hospital and look after him." Anything to get out of working through the stuff I'm going to have to because Jane thinks that this pertains to her work. I don't know if it does, I haven't had time, or the want to. I care about what's going on in the universe, I really do but I don't enjoy the actual research of it. I like computers, hacking and being a spy. That's almost it when it comes to work, and so far that's been fine. "You just stay here and research. I'll send Darcy back with the van to pick you up."

The orders just spilt out of my mouth with ease, even though it had been a long time sense I had actually given any one any serious orders. I slammed the back van doors, after letting Darcy, muttering under her breath, climb inside.

**So tell me what you think. I've finally got it out. If there are mistakes I apologize for that but this was really hard. This is also the first time that I've ever written this kind of POV (The first part). So, here Ava is and I hope you like her the way she is!**


	2. A Great black hole serve's

"Name?" The nurse asked.

I hate hospitals, I really do. The white of them, the overpowering stench of chemicals that nearly burns my nose every time I come within breathing distance of them. The place wasn't alive, probably a slow night, but there were still plenty of nurses around. They'd already taken Thor back through the doors and he had been back there for at least thirty minutes. Darcy had taken the van back, and I was the only one still here.

The nurse herself, a gossipy woman, named Bertha of all names was speaking to me. She was so stuck up, thinking that I was probably some girl who was taking in someone she didn't know. The people here had gradually accepted me, but they haven't forgotten that I didn't grow up here with these people. A complete small town, even with the town gossips. This woman with red hair and a curvy posture was almost stereotypical for the role.

"He said its Thor, T-H-O-R." I spelt out to the best of my ability. I still think it sounds a great deal familiar, but I couldn't place it, and I couldn't remember having ever met him so it must not have been important. I'd just spent the last thirty minutes explaining to another annoying nurse that I didn't know anything about this man besides what I could see. Other than the fact that he might have a concussion or minor injuries I didn't know much about him.

"And your relationship to him?" She asked me, popping her green gum. I winced as it made a loud popping sound even in the waiting room. I was standing in front of the nurses desk, and the only other people here was a man off in the corner who sneezed every few minutes.

"I've never met him before. My friend who I was riding with hit him. She had to stay back but I brought him here for her. He was tasered as well." I told her, smiling disarmingly. If she tried to ask more about the situation I'd pull out my S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of answering them. Luckily she had said nothing and just clicked things into the computer.

"Security to the fourth floor!" The intercom crackled. I raised my eyebrow before rolling my eyes. Apparently someone was going to have a mess to clean up, something up there apparently.

"You can sit down now. We'll call you when you can go back to him." She told me, distractedly. I nodded, moving back to the waiting room and falling into one of the horrible blue chairs. They were uncomfortable and never good for the back. Usually I am the one in the hospital, at least the last time I was in one. It's been a few years since I was in the hospital last, ten at least. But that didn't mean I wanted to return anytime soon. And by soon I mean at any time ever.

I sighed, getting back up, already bored. As much as I wanted to be a good person, and stay for the guy I was so incredibly bored. I didn't have anything to do. Coulson had thrown me a few pity missions. I've hacked into a government facility, and some cheesy mob place in Russia but nothing that really needed my intelligence. Speaking of Coulson, I should probably let him know about the mystical tornado of death.

I marched away from the waiting room and out into the cool night air, hoping that I could get some privacy. It wouldn't do to have the hospital staff or someone else that would hinder what I was doing. I didn't need Jane or Darcy or even Erik to hear this. While they believed I was the owner of S.H.I.E.L.D. they had no idea that I actually only worked for them. To be honest I've never even met the current owner, Annabella Vinci. All I knew was what they were printing in the media. And I of all people knew better than to judge someone by what the press has to say.

"Coulson." He greeted as I rang. Why he always picked his cellphone up like that I'll never know.

"Hey, something's happened." I told him, walking away from the door and leaning instead on the white of the brick, just outside of the abandoned smoking station. This entire place seemed to be abandoned, which was just wonderful for me.

"Did someone attack them?" Coulson jumped to a conclusion.

"Nah, nothing like that." I proceeded to report the tornado, listing all of the details I could. "Now I'm just here with this guy that they ran over. I'm sure Jane and Erik will have it done by the time I get out of here. Maybe it's just an anomaly, I don't know yet." I picked at the edge of my shirt.

"We'll come and see if we can't check it out. We've had a few complaints from that area about a meteor or something that fell out of the sky a few miles from where you are stationed." Coulson told me.

"Understood." I answered. "Now tell me, how's my little agent?" I cooed.

"Barton's fine. He's spent a little time with Vinci and trained her. It was good down time for him after the mission in Budapest." Coulson answered. I sighed, turning to drop down off my feet.

"I heard about that. He held a mom as she was dying right?" I stared at my fingers.

"He carried her kid away from both his mother and father. The kid died just after Agent Barton got him to safety." Coulson told me. I exhaled loudly.

"Can't win them all, I suppose." I tried to make light of it. It wasn't a very light topic of discussion. I can imagine the pain he went through. Some missions were harder than others, and Budapest just happened to be one of them for Clint. The little sucker was almost like my kid. When he first signed up for S.H.I.E.L.D. I was assigned as his trainer, while Coulson was our handler. Clint had picked it all up like a fish to water. I'm still amazed at how wonderful the kid was with this job, even if I was a little sad. He would have been great at a lot of things, and killing people wasn't something I wanted for him.

"Indeed." Coulson answered, acknowledging my sadness. That's just me, infinitely sad.

"Did he whip Vinci into shape or am I going to have to pop over? Besides this one marvelous moment, this job is really dragging." I complained. There really was no reason for me to be here. I didn't even have a reason to be in Africa. The only reason I'd been there was because they'd wanted me to lay low after I retired. Something about, fewer enemies that way but at the time I didn't pay that much attention.

"He's with Agent Romanoff." Coulson deadpanned. I winced.

"Jeez, feed Vinci to the sharks why don't you? Now I'm a little scared to meet the chick." I laughed, before glancing around me. It was still mostly abandoned but under the emergency outcropping, over the road, an ambulance had pulled in. "I suppose I better go back in now. They'll have to have some kind of information by now." I mused aloud to Coulson.

"Roger." He stated, and I heard the dial tone. Can he not just say goodbye like a normal person? I put my phone back into my pocket and took one more deep breath of the cool night air before I shuffled back into the hospital, still a little sad that I didn't bring my trench coat. Once inside the waiting room again I was instantly sadder. The white walls and blue foam chairs were horrible really; they didn't even match or anything. You'd think they'd at least have white chairs.

I slipped into one of the end chairs, looking benignly at the magazines there, months old really. I picked one up with Tony Stark on the outside and flipped through it, curious about the Iron couple. Not that the magazine could really be trusted. They were suspecting Vinci of being pregnant, when it was clearly obvious that she had not been. Just because she wanted to wear a shirt that laid off of her boobs, and not her stomach, didn't mean that she was pregnant.

"Ma'am?" Someone asked. I looked up from the magazine, the disgust slipping off of my face and being replaced it with polite attention. A doctor with short brown hair and brown trousers, a rumpled white jacket and a purple shirt stood before me. "Are you here with, Thor?" He glanced down at the file in his hand. I got up from my uncomfortable blue chair and shook his hand.

"Yes, yes that's me." I said, smiling.

"Well he's doing fine Ms…?" The doctor trailed off, meeting my smile with one of his own polite smile. Though I didn't fail to notice his interest in my chest. I felt more then realized that my eye twitched.

"Avalon Howlett." I responded, despite my inching back, laughing softly.

"Well, Ms. Howlett, Thor is doing fine, if he's not a bit violent." He winced in remembrance which made my eyes blink in surprise. "He had a moment of disorientation but we've got him sleeping in room 413 on the fourth floor if you want to go see him."

"How long is he going to be under?" I questioned him. I wasn't in a rush to get back to the lab but I wasn't looking forward to staying long at the hospital here either. If I had a preference, I'd say that would be spending my days sipping rum on a beach and doing nothing else. Easy, and nothing that I have to do. Not that I'll ever stay for long, I don't belong at a beach, or a lab.

"Just for the night. We're hoping that when he wakes up he'll be able to remember what's happened." He smiled at me and I tried to breath. I could be sleeping right now.

"I'll stay the night I guess. When is he going to wake up?"

"At any moment. We gave him an emergency shot to keep him sedated while we checked he was all right." The doctor was interrupted from speaking to me when a hurried nurse came to his side, with another patient's folder in her hands. My lips twitched and I nodded to the doctor, turning and walking down the hall. I know the elevators are here somewhere. I just have to find them first.

And of course I did, and they were out of order. Why would they possibly be in order? This day just gets worse and worse. With an irritated mind I walked up the stairs, cursing the fact that I was such a good person. Jane and them wouldn't have stayed for this guy that they don't know. I bet they would have skipped town the moment that he was all right. Instead I have to be a goody two shoes and stay to make sure that he's all right.

Finding the room was easy enough, considering. The room was at the end of the hall, and the decorations were just as depressing as all of the other things in the hospital. A plain picture in a golden picture frame, a small bathroom, a bed and a chair. Besides the medical machinery nothing was of any kind of interest. And the medical machines were only interesting because they were pushed off to the side, and not connected. I guess they decided that this man, Thor was fine now.

I ran my fingers through my hair and shuffled my feet over to the chair. In it they'd placed a blanket and a pillow. They might have been for me, but I wouldn't be sure. The man from before was indeed passed out on the bed. What they had not told me was that they had restrained him. It figures. A man wakes up from being hit by a car, and had possible memory loss, and they strap him to a bed. That's not scary or anything. They had dressed him in non-descriptive hospital gown, and it was a step down from his old clothes.

Even if the clothes that I had first seen him in were plain, this gown couldn't be pulled off by anyone. There is no way to make a paper gown look good, there just isn't and I won't be convinced otherwise.

Picking up the comforter I headed towards the bed, sighing. I'd let him have the blanket. I was doing a lot of giving tonight but who cares? I'm too tired to want a comforter. I could pass out on the pull out bed chair before the comforter would be any use. Besides, that gown had to be twenty shades of thin.

I fluffed out the comforter, leaning over the man to spread the comforter over him and his legs. It wasn't really that thick, but I knew it would work. The thin white knitted blanket was definitely warm; I knew from experience that it was one of the only things that a hospital did correct. With this man's mass though, the blanket was really not going to do much then stab off the frostbite of lying on the bed in just the gown.

I sighed, rubbing at my back and trying to smooth my hair out of my face. What was I going to do with this guy when he woke up? I had no idea what to do with him honestly. It didn't seem as if Erik was to keen on him, and I didn't want to bring him to close to Jane and Darcy. After all, I didn't know this man and he seemed delusional.

My thoughts started to run away with me and I stood there, staring at the white wall, eyeing the crack there. My skin was already crawling with this hospital. I can't stand them, even medical bays creep me out now a days. My hand tentatively rose to finger my dog tags, almost forgotten. My eyes dropped to follow the medal there, swallowing. When I looked up, I was surprised to see to very blue eyes staring at me.

"Oh," I breathed, instead of voicing my shock. "You're awake. They told me you'd wake up soon. I'm Ava." I introduced, chewing on the side of my cheek, watching as he tried to break out of the cuffs, and gave out a frustrated huff. He was ignoring me for now, I guess. He must be disorientated. If he wasn't then I was going to get offended very soon.

"It's not possible." He grunted, still straining. I snorted.

"Yeah, it is." As powerful as he looked, he did not look as if he was just going to bust out of the cuffs. Okay, given _I _could but that's completely different. This man was just someone who apparently thinks they are some all powerful being. "Sorry, but you went crazy and they apparently thought you deserved the cuffs." I told him, even as he froze at my voice. I pursed my lips when he started eyeing me again. It just didn't seem like him, or not the man that had been stumbling around in a mystical circle.

"What realm is this?" He inquired. I blinked and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, earth?" I offered. I mean, what was I supposed to say to that? I can't just list off realms.

"Midgard? Why would he send me to such a tiny planet?" He demanded of me, or at me. I don't think he asked me. At least I think he wasn't talking to me, because I didn't know what he was talking about. I didn't seem to realize anything about this man.

"I guess." I hedged, making a face. "I don't know what you're talking about. What realm are you from?" I tried. Maybe if I played along for long enough he would mess up and I would catch him. If he didn't, well at least I'll have a story to tell the boys at S.H.I.E.L.D. as they called it now. Honestly, that was a relief to me with how long I've had to say that longer name. If I had to keep a straight face through saying that again, I'd laugh. That might be why they set me up in Africa.

"I hail from Asgard, I am Thor, son of Odin." Thor puffed out his chest, but it wasn't near as impressive as it should have been, what with the fact he was laying straight down in a hospital bed, with bound wrists. I don't think I'd be that impressed anyways. I've had enough of men who think they know everything and can do everything.

"Well, I hail from Midgard, I'm Avalon Howlett." I told him, not looking at him, instead looking for the remote to the chair. "You're in a hospital because Jane, the less than spectacular one from before, ran you over with our van, during that spectacular display of cosmic colors. Darcy also tasered you." I hmmmed when I found the remote, lying on the floor. I scooped it up and hit a button. The bed jerked, and so did the man in it.

"What is this?" He demanded, his head whipping around to look around him.

"Relax, Thor. It's just raising the bed so you can see around the room." I explained calmly. I was probably going to need to call Coulson back, this man had something wrong with him, he had to. I pushed the button again and the man went ridged, but I stopped it before something could happen. "There, better?"

"Thank you, my lady." Thor answered automatically and I snorted without thinking. Thor looked actually offended.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized. "We just don't say that, um…here." Dear God, I know I was going along with it but this is going a little far. "We just call each other by our first or last names. You can call me Ava." I told him, shuffling on my feet. I really should have pulled a chair up or something. I must look unnatural just standing here this entire time. Sometimes I just forget to be…natural.

"You may call me Thor." He responded. I laughed and moved to drag the chair over, so that I would seem natural again, I suppose you could say. "What is this…hospital?" He asked, looking around at his surroundings again. I was slightly distracted by the bulging of his muscles as he twisted his arms absently around in his bands.

"You really aren't from around here are you?" I asked him, scratching at my chin as I plopped down in my chair. Maybe he escaped from a mental home, or something. That wouldn't explain why he was out in the middle of nowhere though. Perhaps he was taken hostage and was only now getting out. He doesn't look like someone that had just gotten out of being in a hostage situation. He looks like he just walked out of being kidnapped by a gym enthusiast. "A hospital is where the injured go to get fixed."

I watched his expression clear in understanding. Well, at least he isn't completely helpless. I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced at my cell phone, as it went to ringing. A text message from Jane asking about me. I typed in a quick response.

"What is that contraption?" He questioned. The confused expression was back and I looked up to him. Really?

"It's just a cell phone. It's the way we speak to each other when we aren't close enough to talk face to face." I explained, turning the phone off and leaning back in my chair. "It's uh, easier then birds or something." I rubbed my knuckles. Thor opened his mouth to speak again but a nurse was standing in the doorway, she knocked on the door, and smiled.

"Hello," She cheerfully chirped. I didn't bother getting up out of my chair, only smiling politely at her. "It seems as if Thor here is clean. No injuries, no concussion, no anything." She told me, looking down at the file in her hands. I wondered briefly about what was in it that was so interesting but didn't say anything.

"That's great. When should I take him out?" I eagerly asked. The sooner I can get out of here, the best. I could go home and fall into my bed all the sooner. I guess I could just take him to a hotel or something, or call a S.H.I.E.L.D. runt to come escort him to their facility. A kick in their ass for moving me into retirement.

"Well, we want to keep him overnight but that's only to make sure he's okay." She told me, smiling. My smile faltered and I grimaced.

"All right, thanks." I told her, slumping in my chair and pouting. Only I could get myself into this situation. Why couldn't I be as disinterested as Erik and Jane? The nurse hustled out, having not spoken to Thor. Good old nurses, always acting as if the patient can't even speak.

"Who was she?" He asked. I turned back to him. His face really was handsome, and for a moment I was completely thrown by his good looks.

"Uh, a nurse…um…" I tried to think of the 'medieval' term for it. I could vaguely remember some of the terms from myth books I'd read. But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what to call a nurse. "Anyways, you'll be fine I guess. Unless you have something you wish to tell me?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"I have fallen through the bifrost as punishment." Thor said, looking away from me. I can't tell what I was supposed to say to that. Okay, punishment was context clue enough to tell me he wasn't exactly happy to be here, but the pain on his face, not very well hidden suggested it was worse. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop my curiosity. Sometimes I forget that not everything is my business.

"Well, punishment or not, you should get some sleep." I said, instead of the many questions I had. "They won't let you leave until the morning, and there really isn't anywhere for us to go right now until I figure out where to take you." I explained when he looked back to me. "Do you want me to bring you a pillow to sleep with?"

"I would greatly appreciate a pillow." He told me, really loudly. I wonder if it was his natural voice, or maybe just that no one had told him not to be so loud. How odd. I was starting to realize that this man is just odd, and that is one of the only things that I was able to agree with. The handsome part, of course, went without saying. Any woman could see the handsome features and the endearing manner. Thor had barely even spoken.

"Okay." I nodded, moving to grab the pillow, that had fallen to the floor when I had grabbed the blanket. Fluffing it out I moved back to the bed, hesitating. "Uh, I'm going to need you to lean forward, so that I can put it behind your head." I apologetically explained. He stared at me and I realized instantly that he was searching out a threat. He must have had training of some kind. So that meant he could be a threat, but I doubt it. Jane's research might have just gotten a lot more important, but it wasn't spy worthy. I still am unsure why I'm even here.

Finally, the blonde man seemed to realize that he needed to trust me, as I'm the only one currently on his side, he leant forward. I pushed the pillow behind his head and started talking. "They'll take the restraints off, probably soon. It's ridiculous if you ask me, but I don't get a say." I chuckled, falling back into the chair. It looked like I was going to be sleeping in a chair. I propped my feet up in the bars of his bed.

The man shut his eyes and I let out a soundless sigh. Even with his eyes closed his body was tense. He seemed to be on high alert. I couldn't blame him. Apparently he thought he was in a completely different realm and I assume that can be horribly disorienting. I can't say I've ever been in a different realm, but I can say I've been through different times, and it's horrible to wake up from battle and find a few days, or weeks have passed.

I leant back farther in my chair, trying to get comfortable. Maybe I'd be on my game later and I could find some more information out about the man.

**Break_The_Page**

"Try not to let him near the bars." The nurse laughed. I nodded, rubbing one of my eyes. I'd been awakened in my chair by this same nurse. Blonde hair, bright clothes and a cheerful disposition. She was not high on my list of things to wake up to. She'd had a hushed conversation with me about taking Thor with me, but she'd also given me a bill for his costs. I was also not happy that I now had to pay it. At least, I wouldn't pay it. All of my costs have been with S.H.I.E.L.D. so they would have to pay. It was magnificent to have so many benefits.

After I'd agreed to pay, and signed off on it, they'd woken Thor up. He'd been released and now he was officially my problem. At six in the morning I now had to worry about not only figuring out what to do with him, but how to get anywhere. I had no ride. Unless Jane and Erik showed up within the next moment I was going to end up walking my way through town. It wouldn't be so bad, if the man behind me actually knew a thing or two about how to walk on sidewalks.

"Okay, Thor, just stand here." I told him, taking him outside of the hospital. I'd told him not to talk to anyone, least he freaks them out. After having to explain to him what that meant, I was already thinking of how bad a day I was going to be having. Thor's just lucky he's handsome.

"Aye." He answered.

"Okay." I corrected him with a finger. It was half-hearted as I picked my phone out of my pocket and started ringing Jane's number. Hopefully with all of her excitement she didn't forget to plug her horrible iphone up. I don't know why she was so against Stark & Vinci products.

"Ava? Tell me you are still at the hospital." Jane answered. My eyebrows lifted and I looked at the white building just five feet away.

"Yeah, I'm out front with our alien." I joked, smiling at a woman who met my eyes. She hastily moved farther along and I rolled my eyes. These people have a problem with anyone they've not grown up with their entire lives. It doesn't really bother me, farther than the level of annoyment I feel when anyone treats me odd. "What is it?"

"We've found evidence that he was from the other side of the wormhole." Jane exclaimed in her excitement. I nearly choked on my own spit.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Why don't you start from the beginning, Jane. I have been sleeping in an uncomfortable chair all night."

"We believe the wormhole was from another realm." Jane launched into her new subject. I liked my lips at the use of realm again. Is she trying to tell me what I think she is? "We found a picture of the stars inside of it and they are completely different than our own. Plus, we have several heat signatures in the form of a human _being_." She stressed. I turned to eye the man beside me, who was looking around and frowning at what I'm guessing is something different to him.

"Wait, you're trying to tell me that this man is telling the truth? He's from some different world?" I demanded. "Jane have you been drinking?"

"Ava." Erik's voice came over the phone, so I'm guessing I was on speaker phone. "I don't believe it myself, but there is enough evidence to suggest that a more thorough speculation may be necessary." I took a breath. Alright, okay. So it wasn't exactly the thing I'm used to but, hey with my past I should really have a more open mind. But looking back I don't remember aliens, just mutants.

I swallowed.

"Fine, fine. Well to get him to you, I'm going to need a ride." I complained, rubbing my forehead. I really need some coffee right now. I don't like coffee, but I also can't deny it's ability to wake me up.

"We're on our way." Darcy piped up. "Try not to let sasquatch run away." I rolled my eyes and disconnected, turning to Thor.

"Hey, you alright?" I questioned him. He was currently frowning at a car.

"Is this contraption that your friend struck me with?" He inquired. I inspected the car.

"What do you and your…people, use for transportation?" I asked, instead of answering his question without further information. My stumble over my acknowledgement of his strangeness was noticeable but I think I can be given a little leeway.

"We ride horses." He answered, or boosted really. I chuckled and slapped his chest lightly.

"No need to be proud. We can do that to." I told him and he frowned down at me. I'd never realized how short I was, until now when faced with this man who really was an alien it seems. Wow, he isn't green or black eyes or even E.T. styled. And for some reason I'm not even let down by that fact. He was substantially better looking. I blushed a little. "These are cars, they aren't alive or anything, just mechanical. We control them and yes, Jane hit you with one but it wasn't' of this kind."

"It was of a different breed?" He questioned and I giggled without thinking.

"No, no. We don't call them breeds. We call them 'models' because they can't be bred. We make them, from different pieces of medal that work together to make it move." I explained, moving to the car to tap a nail against it, so he could hear the noise. There was obviously no reaction from the car but Thor seemed surprised by that.

"This seems rather confusing." He admitted, walking to stand beside me, and stare down at the car, and then to the two that looked to have been hastily abandoned. "What must we do to be provide with one of these…cars? I much would like sustenance." He told me, his face curious and adorable. I think I just felt my heart come out of my chest. The light dusting of red on checks must have been noticeable because his lips dropped into a grin.

"Jane will be coming by soon, then we'll get you some different clothes and we'll eat." I assured him, looking away. I didn't want to be attracted to him, but really the man was adorable and I didn't have a lot of experience resisting men. They've never tried to like me, what with my brothers always scaring them off.

My eyes found a familiar van pulling into the hospital, at the same time that my phone buzzed with a message. I looked down and my mouth twitched with amusement when I realized it was Coulson.

**So, here you are. I'm actually thinking, and I can't believe the words are coming out of my fingers, making a Captain America story. I'm not that big a fan or the movie itself, and I don't like Captain America that much. Mostly in the Avengers. He's okay in his movie, actually I think it was the movie I didn't like, and him I did like. I don't remember. I'll think about it. For now, my precious people, I have wrote an entire new chapter for this story, and therefore I have granted myself permission to post this chapter. **

**I know you've been waiting on it. While I'm on, I promise if I write another chapter of this today, I'll post the next chapter in my IronmanOC. **

**I have a question, and it's bugging me. Do you do the Iron man or Ironman is it one or two words for you? It's just so confusing for me because I can never decide which one it is and which one I want to use.**


	3. As the nose that never grew

"A hammer?" I questioned, snorting. I'd changed clothes and I was currently standing to the side of the room, away from the others. My new clothes were really just a top and some pants. A green sports bra and a button up grey shirt with a black S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on the back of it and on the front pocket. My black pants were skinny jeans and paired with my green converse I felt right. All right, so it was more something a rebellious teenager would wear, but I liked them.

Jane, Erik, and Darcy were currently working on their information, or more Erik and Jane. Darcy was looking at the mirror on the open door at Thor. She'd just realized she could see him. I scowled at her. Not that I wouldn't take the chance, but it was mildly creepy that she would look at that why he was changing.

"Yes, it appears to be stuck by some kind of force into rock under it." Coulson reported. As to why he's reporting to me, I have no idea. Maybe it was a sense of loyalty or something but really I couldn't tell. All I knew was I was kind of grateful. I don't know if there was really any significance to the hammer, or not but I wouldn't be able to go see until later, when I've found a place to drop Thor. As much as I wanted to trust him, I was also on a mission.

"I'll come out and take a look at it as soon as I'm clear. Right now I'm with the Doc and our amnesia patient. Try not to mess it up, kid." I teased him. He grunted and I chuckled as I hung up.

I was just in time to look in the mirror and get an eyeful of Thor without a shirt on, fiddling with his black jeans. Any breath in my lungs left. "Whoa, I'd full body lick that." I told Darcy as I sat down beside her. She giggled and grinned at me. Yeah, I'd just been knocking her down for staring at him but Thor, it really was impossible not to see how handsome he was. Unless you were Jane of course.

Jane had barely given him a second glance, just giving him some clothes and exclaiming over her new information. Picking up a book I tried to make myself look busy. If I wasn't, she might see me as a target and try and rope me into something with her. If I was being truthful, I'd gotten pretty lazy.

Flexing my knuckles I felt my claws hum under my skin. It had been way to long sense they'd actually seen any action, and I really hate to use them for domestic things. I glanced out at the last domestic thing that I'd made with them, the van. It had been on one of those sleepless nights, when I couldn't do anything useful. So I'd made myself useful, cutting out the sun roof that they needed in the van. It'd let my claws out to play, and yet they still felt like I needed to use them. I only get more irritable the less I use them.

"You know, for a crazy, homeless person, he is pretty cut." Darcy agreed, still staring through the mirror. Following her example I to looked back at the glorious picture he made. He'd turned around, no longer showing us his back and instead we were seeing his front. I could run my fingers all over it.

He didn't stay in that position long, instead picking up what I can assume was the black shirt that I provided, from my night time collection of course, and walked out of the bathroom. Hastily I dipped my head back to the book; only to put it back down when I realized that I'd read it already, a detailed instruction on the Einstein-Rosenberg theory. It'd been one of the few books I'd read to prepare for the job.

"Hey, sorry I tased you!" Darcy called out to him, in apology. Jane was pacing with one of the journals that she had found with information in it. I got up off of my chair and bounced on my heels. I really wanted to go check out the 'hammer' that Coulson was talking about. I didn't however want to end up leaving them alone. I just didn't know where to put him until I was sure he could be handled by Erik, Jane, and Darcy. Although, it seemed like Darcy could handle herself well enough in his presence.

I hurried over to Thor, as he picked up my ipod, a present from Jane and Darcy. I took it gently from his hands. "Uh, let's not mess with that until you can understand technology." I told him. "Why don't you put on the shirt?" I offered in suggestion. In response he held up the shirt and on it was three long slashes that I must have missed. Oh. "Sorry, sorry. It was my brothers. Dangerous." I muttered, nearly grabbing the shirt from his grip. I hurried to my room, a small enclosed space in the back of the lab with only my hammock, a dresser, my dufflebag and my laptop. It wouldn't do for me to have my full hacking system up when the scientists don't know about it.

I moved over to my duffle bag, and picked through it. It was with almost wistfulness that I looked for another one of my brother's shirts. Out of the two brothers that I had, surely I had kept more than one of their shits, for a fact I knew I did. I pulled out a blue shirt, satisfied. There were no holes in this one, and yeah I was giving up one of my comfort shirts, it would fit the gigantic slice of delicious currently walking around without a shirt.

When I shuffled back into the main room, Erik and Jane were both looking at Thor, who was looking at things on a desk. At least he wasn't touching anything. What I didn't expect was Darcy staring at his chest with no shame. A hint of heat scorched over my chest and I frowned before throwing the shirt at Thor.

"There you go. It's my brother's, so try not to get it dirty." I complained, but smiled so he knew it was harmless teasing. My instinct was to ignore the well-known feeling of jealously that just burned me. I was not about to get possessive over this man, no matter how adorable, and handsome I thought he was.

"It will suffice." Thor answered, grimly. My expression couldn't have been more surprised. Did he really just take my generosity and throw it in my face like that? I really didn't appreciate that. I mean, I can take as much as the next person but that was just plain arrogant. My face wasn't the only one screwed up. I looked for conformation that he really did say that and I saw the same expression on the other occupants of the room.

"This mortal form has grown week." He stated, pulling the shirt on over his shoulders. I grimaced and bounced on my feet for a moment, in an attempt not to get angry. Thor was barely able to understand what was going on, so really I was trying not to hold it against him, but there was absolutely no reason to act like that. "I need sustenance."

"Well, so do I." I muttered, running both of my hands through my hair. Yeah, I needed some food and hopefully alcohol. Too bad it's too early for them to serve it. There was one liquor store here, and two bars. The liquor store didn't sell until eight, and the bars didn't open until late. It was an effort I believe to keep us as sober as can be, by being an inconvenience. "Alright, move along to the van, oh mighty Thor." I sarcastically remarked. His eyebrow furrowed at my tone and I felt a little bad for getting angry but I stayed silent.

Erik walked beside me, and Darcy with Jane chatting animatedly to the less than enthusiastic college student. "I swear, Erik. I'm too kind for my own good sometimes." I complained.

"He does seem kind of iffy." Erik muttered, and he turned to squint at me. "Do you still have that gun?" He questioned. And a shocked burst of laughter came out of my mouth. My hand latched onto the jacket handing over a chair as we all moved out of the 'lab'. Erik had been really cautious around me when we first met, _because _of my gun and now he's asking if I still have it? How much does he really hate Thor?

"Yeah, I still got it." I told him, moving aside my S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt to show it where it was clipped to my hip. I've went without it a lot more than I'm used to, but it really was just for show. If it really came down to it I could use my claws. Hell, right about now I'd be willing to use my claws anyways.

Together Erik and I moved to the van, where Thor was frowning, trying to climb into it. I rolled my eyes. Today just keeps getting better and better.

**Break_The_Page**

"How did you get inside that cloud?" Jane demanded of Thor. We sat in the diner, a common meeting place of most of the old men in our town. They usually gathered here when they retired to switch old stories and laugh. Granted it was midday, it didn't matter here. What mattered to me right now is that Thor was currently on his third plate of pancakes, and I didn't know where he was putting it. I mean, I could eat with the best of them. But even I stopped after the second plate.

"Hey, forget the cloud, where are you _putting _all of that?" I asked, wrinkling my nose when he shoveled another mouthful into his mouth, as if he hadn't eaten in days. My own two plates were pushed away, the bacon no longer there, and half of the eggs still on it. My monstrous meal was usually the talk of our table, but now that was all on Thor.

"How can you eat an entire box of pop-tarts on the way here, and still be hungry?" Darcy demanded of Thor as well. It seemed we'd be demanding a lot of Thor. He now had a jacket on, borrowed from Erik, and I was a little sad to see the muscles of his arms go. They really were worth seeing. I chuckled to myself, taking a small sip of my drink. The three of us watched as Thor not only stuffed food into his mouth, but drank steadily from his mug of coffee. How can someone not have tasted coffee? What kind of life has he had?

Well, if we were to believe that he was from a different realm, then we can only gather that they didn't have coffee there. But there was not any evidence other than a picture that Jane had, that he was from somewhere else. True, his mannerisms were off, and the fact that he didn't even know what a car was could be evidence. But any good agent can fake that. What if he was someone trying to take over Jane's research? Or what if he was after me? I wasn't the most innocent person in the world, and I'd made quite a few enemies. I can't remember any that were currently alive, but that didn't mean some freaky mutant stuff hadn't happened.

Or it was paranoia, who knows anymore?

"This drink, I like it." Thor said, staring at the now empty mug. It was plain coffee, and to be honest I loved the coffee here. They even made good food here, being as how it was the favorite of the town.

"I know perfect, right? I could drink coffee every moment of my day." I said, wistfully.

"Another!" He suddenly shouted, slamming the mug down on the ground, breaking it. Every one of us jumped and my claws strained against my knuckles in surprise. I glanced down at my fists and bit back a hiss of pain. There were the tips of my bladed claws and I hurried forced them back into my hands. I was definitely going to need some time alone with my claws if just this surprise was going to cause my claws to throw a tantrum.

"Jesus, you could have just said so!" I exclaimed, getting up out of my chair and smiling sheepishly at the indignant waitress. The entirety of the diner was now staring at us. "Sorry, sorry. He's just gotten out of the hospital." I tried to explain away, bending over to pick up the broken pieces of the cup, muttering further in frustration. Curse me and my Canadian ways.

"Sorry, Izzy." Jane also apologized, although she actually knew the name of the waitress. It just goes to show how much I'm really not paying attention to this assignment. When I did get back into business, I am going to make Coulson's life hell for this, or Fury's. Whichever one of them gave me this babysitting assignment is going down, very soon.

I stood up, putting the pieces into a napkin, and nearly jumped again when one of the sharp pieces cut into my palm. I watched with never failing fascination as the wound bled for a drop and then quickly sealed itself closed. I bit my lip as I hastily dropped the pieces onto the table, using my pants as another napkin for the blood drop.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded, looking from my palm to the curious Thor. I jolted when I realized that his eyes were on my hand before I'd spoken. Oh, he really shouldn't have seen that. I cleared my throat in an effort not to panic, instead focusing on the wrong that _he _had done.

"It was delicious, I want another." Thor explained to me for once, as if I was the amnesia patient. I rolled my eyes, dropping back into my seat with a groan and a hand on my temple. I wasn't going to make it through this, I just know it.

"I'm going to die of a heart attack." I groaned. "You could have just told us you want another one." My eyes moved from Thor to the uneasy people at our table. Then my eyes traveled to the others in the diner. They seemed to be cautiously going back to their food, although I did get a few dirty looks from some of the other patrons. My lip curled in a half-hearted smile of indifference. Like I haven't been looked at strange before.

"I just did." Thor commented, looking amused and my exasperated green eyes met his electric blue ones and for an honest moment I was dazzled. I can honestly not remember the last time I was this physically attracted to another person. My cheeks burned and I glanced away, licking my lips as I busied myself with trying to look busy, when there was nothing to do.

"No, you just _ask_." I blurted out instead, looking back. Hopefully he would think the flush was a flush of anger, but the smile tugging on his mouth said different. I swallowed. "Without the slamming of a mug on the ground." I gestured to the broken shards of the mug.

"I meant no disrespect." Thor apologized and I looked back to meet his eyes. I can see the innocence in his eyes there. My confidence wavered a tiny bit, but it was enough to make my embarrassed anger melt away and I puffed out a breath of air.

"Alright, but for future reference, that is very disrespectful." I warned. "So let's not do it, deal?" He stayed silent for a moment, grasping what I was trying to tell him. The other three occupants of the table were watching me interact with him in an almost awed silence. I glared at Darcy who snickered at me.

"You have my word." Thor dipped his head and I couldn't help but think it was cute and very old fashioned. I didn't know anyone who talked like him, even back in my day. The smile that flittered onto my face was accidental but all the same it felt nice, to smile without being sarcastic.

"Good, now can you tell us about the cloud?" Jane finally cut in, incapable of holding her tongue any longer.

"Jane," I turned to her. "Don't you remember our conversation, in the car?" I raised both of my eyebrows and she deflated a little, Erik and Darcy rolling their eyes.

"What? He's done eating." She motioned to the empty plates in front of Thor. I opened my mouth to answer, but a second later my phone went off, and I groaned.

"Don't be too rough on him, until I get back." I pointed a finger at her as I rose up from my chair, one hand already getting my cellphone out of my pocket, the other resting on the back of the chair. Jane waved me away, and Thor looked to me, with his confused face. I answered the phone as I walked out of the diner, trying to find some privacy.

Not from Jane, Erik, or anyone at the table. No, they'd long since gotten used to the random calls out of nowhere for me. I'm sure they just went with a lot of stuff from me now. Sure, they probably thought that it was all from some stupid reason, like me owning S.H.I.E.L.D. I absolutely hate this mission, and I mean it. I can't for the life of me figure out how to run some kind of company, so when they ask me questions about it I have to make it up. If I could just go back to kicking ass and taking names I'd be a lot happier in life.

"Babysitter Ava, how may I take care of your kids today?" I sassed into the phone line. There was only one other person besides the people in the diner who knew the number to this cellphone, and he was the reason for my anger.

"We're recalling you." Coulson answered, ignoring my sarcastic greeting. At once all of senses were on alert; there was no way that I was getting off scout free like this. It wasn't how S.H.I.E.L.D. operated.

"What? What are you talking about Coulson?" I demanded, and grunted when an old man pushed past me, his wife loudly speaking about people who wear all black. "I'm not saying no, but why?"

"We believe Jane Foster's research has something to do with the hammer in the crater." Coulson told me being always the blunt person. "We've cut off the crater from the locals but we need you here for surveillance. We don't know what it is, and you've been around awhile." I laughed in shock.

"Jeez, Coulson. I'm not some walking encyclopedia. I think we both know I'm not good for anything but ripping people to pieces. What's the real reason?" I asked, turning around to look through the window of the diner. Strangely enough Darcy held up her cell phone, pointed the piece of technology at Thor and took a picture, him smiling. I snorted before turning back around.

"We figure that it didn't come down alone, and that whatever it is, someone is going to come looking for it soon." Coulson spouted off, without preamble. It was as if he knew I would call him out on his bullshit, and he was really just doing it for the sake of it. I taught him to well, I suppose. If I was smoking a cigar right now, I could swear from my attitude that I was channeling my brother again.

"And you need me, specifically for this job? Or is it because I'm hanging around?" I questioned, less serious this time. Leaning back against the diner wall I sighed, running a finger or two through my hair. If I stopped and thought about it for a second, I was kind of sad to see the mission go.

Not in a sense that I would miss it, more as I felt bad about dumping Thor off, and just when the mission got exciting. And Darcy and Erik were always bowls of sunshine. I don't know, but I was still ready to get out of here, just a little cautious as to the sudden departure from the job is all.

"There's a bit of a supernatural vibe to it, we thought you'd be the best to look at it." Coulson told me. I pushed out a long breath of air.

"Yeah, well. You don't hear me complaining, about it. Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked Coulson, still leaning against the diner.

"It's fifty miles west of your town but currently-" I stopped listening to Coulson when suddenly Thor strutted out of the diner, and straight into the middle of the street.

"I'll call later." I snapped into the phone, jogging out to catch up to Thor, waving my hand apologetically to the van he walked in front of. "Sorry!" I called, grabbing Thor. "Hey, walk on the sidewalk!" I commanded, tugging him, with my superior strength towards the sidewalk. He followed but he was less confused then he was before. Something must have happened.

"I must go fifty miles west of here!" Thor announced. For a second I had to stop and stare at him. Did he have some kind ability to hear me? I shook my head and groaned instead. I didn't need the headache that would come with thoughts like that.

"Thor, why would you need to go _exactly_ fifty miles west of here? And where are the others?" I questioned him. He turned to me in the middle of the street and I got my answer as to where the others were when they came hurrying out of the diner a few seconds later. I turned from looking at them, to jog again to catch up with his long legs.

"To get what belongs to me." Thor told me. Oh, oh. So this thing, hammer, belonged to him did it? I don't think that telling him S.H.I.E.L.D. was in no way going to let him have it would help him.

"Look, you aren't just going to be able to walk up in there and take it. There will be an entire army of well-trained people guarding it." I argued.

"It is not what they say it is." Thor told me, stopping to turn and look down at me.

"What are they saying it is?" I questioned, failing to see this. Apparently he'd found out somehow, in the little space that I'd left him alone. He couldn't have figured it out from Darcy, Erik, or Jane. All three of the aforementioned people had caught up to us, demanding to know what was going on.

"Thor! You can't just go in there. Whatever it is, the government thinks it's theirs." Jane interrupted. I blinked in complete confusion. Is this how Thor felt? People talking over him about things he didn't understand? I might have to take a little more pity on him then I have been. This was some seriously mixed up stuff here.

"Do you intend to go in there and just take it?" Erik interjected as well. It seemed like Darcy was the only one who had enough sense to stay quiet and see what happened. What was I going to tell him to keep him away from the site? It was definitely not a good idea for him to find S.H.I.E.L.D. surrounding his thingy, whatever it was because I can assure, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be all too happy to take him out. And I don't mean for a drink.

"Yes." Thor quipped, as if this answer was obvious. Yes he had a lot of muscles, but by the mere fact that my strength could move him was enough to know he wouldn't get through it. I didn't know if he really had been trained, that was just a guess, but I did know that Coulson alone could stop him. Thor may have the bulk and the looks but, Coulson was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and therefore he was the best at what he does. Plus, I trained the man myself, so I knew what he was at least, basically capable of when we parted.

"That isn't a good idea." I assured him but the arrogant man did not listen.

"If you were to take me there now, I would tell you everything you wish to know." Thor stated. I blinked, and my eyebrow furrowed but by Jane's excited yelp I remembered. Oh, he meant what happened when he came down from the sky. I was interested; more so than I'd been interested in anything in a long time, but to take him there was a bad idea if I had ever heard one. Thankfully, it wasn't my mouth that answered him, even if he looked to me when he said it.

"Everything?" Jane, asked and for once she was cautious. I couldn't blame her. Thor hadn't been answering her, even when I hadn't butted in to get her to stop asking him questions. For some reason Jane conversing with Thor made me angsty but I refused to call it jealousy. He was ridiculously good-looking, yeah, and maybe I hadn't found anyone good-looking in a long time, but that's not to say I should be jealous here. He can talk to anyone he wants. Well, if he wants to be sent to a mental institute, which is never fun.

"Yes." Thor answered, looking from me to Jane and I anxiously rolled my knuckles in my right hand, ignoring when my phone went off again in warning. "All the answers you seek will be yours, once I reclaim Mjolnir." Thor told us. My eyes widened and my eyebrows went to my hair. Did her really just call whatever that thing out there, hammer, was called Mjolnir? It sounded vaguely familiar, like I might have heard it before but I still had no idea what that meant.

"Myeu-muh?" Darcy's incredulous voice cut in. "What's Myeu-muh?" She asked, just what I wanted to know actually. I swear, we have a link going on Darcy and me.

"Can I have a word Jane?" Erik stopped the progression of this conversation. He probably thought this had gone on for too long. That's the sad thing about normal humans; they can't take it when something happens out of the ordinary. I'm a mutant, so I fancy myself a little farther ahead of the curb when it comes to taking in the supernatural. Besides, the idea of this man being from some other galaxy was starting to grow on me.

"Yeah, I'll just stand here." I said loudly as all three of the others started speaking to each other. I huffed and turned back to Thor who followed my lead and looked to me. "Look, going there right now really isn't a good idea." I tried to explain to him.

"What is mine, should be returned to me." Thor answered, half stepping forward so his entire body faced me in interest. I grinned and shrugged.

"That really isn't how S.H.I.E.L.D. operates. As much as I want to put full support behind them, they aren't just going to hand it over. They tend to linger with things." I admitted, chuckling. The laugh that left his lips nearly made me swoon.

"You know much of these people?" He asked me, once his chuckles stopped.

"Uh, yeah I know a great deal about them actually." I responded. "And they really aren't good at first impressions either." I grinned half-heartedly, still trying to think of some way to get to the site of the crash without Thor, and without arousing suspicion from the others.

"I'm sorry." Jane suddenly said, moving back and I turned to watch her two step approach. Erik and Darcy stayed back, watching on. I stepped to the side, to let her talk to Thor, even if I was still thinking on a way to go. "But, I can't take you." Jane told him, although I could see that with every fiber of her being she really wanted to take him. I groaned when Thor looked to me as well.

"I won't." I told him, simply shrugging. Hey, if you can't think of something elaborate, then just go ahead and say fuck it while you're ahead. Besides, this way maybe I can claim to think him mentally ill, just like Erik. If he wasn't, this way no body blames me and I can still get away.

"Then this is where we say goodbye." Thor announced, his voice loud, and deep at the same time. It was kind of like music to the ears really. I jumped when he reached down, taking my hand and softly, like a gentlemen should, pressed it to his lips.

"Farewell." Thor held on to my hand, longer then necessary and I grinned wildly, dipping my head. If I couldn't beat him, then I'd just have to join him. Granted, I probably shouldn't let him wander around the area by himself but the way I see it is, I fed him, clothed him, and even took care of him. If Thor honestly wanted to go off on his own after that, I couldn't tell him no.

"Alright, uh bye?" I meant it to come out as a statement, but it sounded more like I was asking him a question. His grin brightened and I knew, without saying anything that he knew I was attracted to him, which is just fantastic.

"Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy….farewell." He nodded his head down and the others sputtered, bowing their heads back stiffly, not knowing if they were doing it right. My eye roll couldn't have been more sarcastic. Jane migrated back to the others, of who were almost gratefully wondering away. I sighed and then turned my grin back on for Thor.

"If you need anything, you know where I am." I told him, in way of my own goodbye. He didn't know how to use a phone, and I bet it wouldn't help if he did, because he obviously didn't have one. So using my will power, I walked away from the gorgeous and intriguing man. Somewhere in my cerebellum I promised myself that I would look him up to see how he was doing when I had a spare moment. Just as I was about to turn the curb, I swiveled around to him and he was still looking. Hoping he couldn't see my blush I shouted back to him, "Don't walk in the street, okay? Just the sidewalk!" I reminded, then turned around and hurried off. Got to cut the cord at some time and this seems like as good a time as any other time.

"Back to work!" Erik told us, and I walked to where they were all getting in the van, as if we hadn't just sent some amnesia or alien guy to walk around with no clue how to act in our society. Who knows, he may go around calling everyone 'Lady' or 'Sir' and get someone angry. Hopefully someone will be just as dazzled as I was by his looks, and help him out.

As we gathered into the van, prepared to go the short distance to the lab I grumbled under my breath. My phone was going off again, Coulson, but for once I didn't answer him. I didn't feel like talking to the kid.

Instead, I felt like going to the lab, and popping open my secreted bottle of vanilla rum and hiding from Jane's impossible research rant. Maybe I'll even shirk my responsibility to S.H.I.E.L.D. and just stay with Jane and them, so that I can just waste away for eternity.

**Well, here's to hoping you enjoyed it! I worked hard and I did indeed finish writing Thor, officially. I'm hoping to write more, but I'm thinking of just putting what I want in one-shots or in the Avengers story. I'm still thinking but I'm hoping to decide today. Do you even realize how hard it is to make Thor seem attracted to her? I'm not saying anything, it's just no one seems to realize how little detail we have about Thor. I've just now realized it.**


	4. You must be always on your guard

This is complete bullshit. One moment I'm getting out of the van, and the next S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are everywhere. As if I wasn't feeling bad enough about the fact I had to leave Thor, but now the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were taking all of Jane's stuff.

They were literally everywhere. I don't know how they did it, or why but by the time we got back from the diner they had been swarming the place and at least one truck had already taken off with all Jane's stuff in the back of it. I was legitimately confused; I didn't know what was going on. I kind of realized that yes, they would probably need the stuff to do their own work, but to just take the equipment was downright illegal. And my anger boiled strong, my blades just seconds away from breaching the surface.

"Ava, what the hell is going on?" Jane demanded, spinning on me in the middle of the lab. I stared around us myself, and fire burned in my eyes as I saw someone taking my hammock with them, my computer bundled up in it. Vaguely I remembered him from when Coulson came to get me. It was hard to recognize him, because all of these S.H.I.E.L.D agents looked the same, with a black and white suit on. That didn't mean that I didn't recognize Coulson when he came forward.

"Agent Howlett, you didn't answer your phone." Coulson said by way of greeting, holding out his hand. I took it, and if the anger on my face wasn't enough to show him how displeased I was, the feeling of my strong, bone crushing grip and the blade's pressing through my fingers should have been enough. When Coulson pulled back he rolled his knuckles and his expression, already guarded became even more so.

"I was a little busy, Coulson. You want to tell me what's going on here?" I asked, danger lining every word of my sentence.

"Ava?" Darcy's surprised blurt of my name made be turn to them for a second but then I turned back around to Coulson. If I didn't get answers soon my blades were coming out and I'd be taking some Agents down.

"What are your orders?" I demanded of Coulson.

"Here." He handed over a file from out of his shirt and I took it, flipping it open. The orders were simple; confiscate anything astrophysics and try to explain what is happening with the hammer. That meant they didn't know about Thor yet. And strangely I was glad. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. had been nothing like this when I had first been an Agent but it was swiftly becoming clear to me that working for them now meant something completely different.

"And here I thought we were better than the FBI." I muttered to myself, Coulson grimaced but knew better then to comment. "You're telling me that I'm done with this mission?"

"You've been reassigned to oversee the work on the hammer, along with the astrophysics." Coulson told me, his hands coming together in front of him. Glancing around I really couldn't say I was happy with the reassignment. I'm not thrilled to be doing things with astrophysics now, when I'm surrounded by Jane, Erik, and Darcy. To ask me to start doing it on my own will probably result in my leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. again.

Coulson nodded to Jane, Eric, and Darcy his eyes glancing between me and them. It was his way of telling me to deal with it. I sighed, scrubbing a hand over my face as I turned to the three people behind me, all staring with horror around them. Jane's entire life's work was being taken away around her. Even Darcy, who had as much love of astrophysics as I did, was horrified by the situation around her.

"Jane." I told the brunette, stepping forward. "I'm really sorry." For once I was being genuine. Yeah, I didn't like the work, but Jane did and I've never liked people taking others stuff. Stealing. I hated to admit that I didn't maybe think my decision to rejoin S.H.I.E.L.D. through before I made it. I was so ready to get back to what I thought was the best part of my life, that I didn't think about the passing time. How does time always manage to make things worse?

"Ava, what's happening?" Erik asked me, and I could see the tears in Jane's eyes as she looked to me for answers. I swallowed and rubbed my knuckles, almost forgetting about my orders. The file was still in my hand, nearly torn apart by the amount of strength I was gripping it with. Glancing down at the file and my hands before looking up I tried hard to think of something to say. What could you say to someone you were about to take their life's work from?

"Uh, I haven't been completely honest with you." I admitted. It was best just to start with the beginning and roll from there. "When I first came here, I told you I owned S.H.I.E.L.D. and I lied. The owner of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Annabella Vinci." Their shock was like a slap in the face and I don't know if the slap hurt me or them more. They'd learned to trust me a lot more since the moment that we'd met. As much as I picked at them daily, I'd grown attached, and yeah I wanted to get off of this mission, but it didn't really mean that I wanted to cut all the ties I had to them.

"You lied?" Jane questioned. She was just so innocent and she had been since the moment we'd met. She trusted to easily, and took everything inside with no barriers. I hadn't had that luxury in a long time.

"I'm a spymaster; it's kind of what I do." I ran my fingers through my hair. "My name is Avalon Howlett and I'm not just a human. I'm a mutant." I confessed and the flinch was kind of expected. Mutants weren't really people to humans. To them, all we are is some freak with an ability. "I've been alive a long time, and I'm one of the beginning members of S.H.I.E.L.D. however I'm just an agent. Coulson was one of my interns. I taught him the ropes, and everything else. I'm sorry but this was all an assignment." The truth ran straight off my tongue, but it didn't hurt any less. The truth always hurts but lies are easier to tell. At least for me.

I've told lies all my life, and had them told back to me so many times that sometimes I think they are the truth and that hurts. Lies are necessary, both in my line of work, and in my life. If I had a penny for every lie told to me, I could legitimately be Annabella Vinci.

"W-Well you have to be able to do _something_." Jane stressed, bouncing on her toes. "They're taking all of my stuff. I can't just rebuild all of this. I made it myself, you _paid _for it."

"If that was even your money." Darcy snapped. I had it coming so I ignored her, instead eyeing Coulson.

"Phil is my junior. The moment I finished this assignment, I was a full-fledged, back in action Agent again. I might be able to get it back to you, when I can. You have to understand; I can't just snap my fingers and magically have your stuff back." I explained and then snorted. With what humans thought about mutants, it wouldn't surprise me if they thought I was capable of doing that, and by Erik's half a second guilty expression was anything to go by I was right. It hurts more than the truth that humans didn't even know that much about mutations. It didn't stop them from hating us though.

"They are _stealing_ my stuff." Jane's voice rose and Coulson, who'd been walking by and supervising the appropriate removal process, stepped in.

"This should be fair compensation." Coulson handed over a check. I'm betting it was a large amount of money, to try and make up for stealing someone's work. I took the check with an almost jerk. He wasn't knee deep in this assignment, so really I shouldn't blame him but it was easier to blame him then to blame myself. It was my fault I got attached to the targets.

"Coulson, why don't you go supervise some more." My strained voice was all he needed because he walked off again. "Jane, I promise I'm going to try and get your stuff back. Chances are they will just research the stuff, and then give it back. I've been back in S.H.I.E.L.D. for very little time. I don't know how they work now. To be honest, I don't trust them all that much anymore. Regardless, I have to answer to them for now."

"You promise?" Jane exploded, her tears not even hidden. "You've _lied _to us!"

"And I'm sorry about that, it's not something I can take back though." I finally just huffed. "We aren't getting anywhere. All you want to do is blame it on me, and that's fine. I've had to deal with a lot of people's hate because of something I was born with, so that's fine. I'll get your stuff back as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'd stay out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s way unless you want more trouble. That's all that ever happens when you get tangled up with them." I turned away, and it was one of the hardest things I've done.

I hadn't realized how used to them I'd gotten, which really sucked. Jobs like this were the reason I rethought all of my life decisions and usually ended with me calling my brother for a drink. That never ended with me any happier. Bitter, is what always happened and I'm still bitter to this day.

Standing outside of the lab, I frowned as I heard Jane's voice rise again and I glanced back to see that despite my advice, and promise, she was still trying to get her stuff back herself. I brushed a hand through my hair and started walking. There was no way I could stay in there, and no way I was just going to go nicely with Coulson. He couldn't just call me back either, I had at least some smarts before I started this job.

"**We want you to come with us." A gruff voice stated. As of three months ago I was a free woman. I'd once belonged to the clutches of the government in some kind of stupid project that I should have thought better of joining. As of three months ago I started hustling my way through life, gambling and winning. You never realize how easy life is until you've had it dragged out from under you and a new one shoved at you.**

**The voice in front of me came from one Howard Stark. Apparently he was starting some big agency, besides of course Stark Industries which was quickly becoming the best weapons makers.**

"**Why?" I rasped. My voice was almost gone from its disuse. The battering that it had taken was almost farfetched. Everything about what happened seems farfetched. Two months from the moment when I'd been forced to chose between Eric and Charles and I still couldn't wrap my head around the situation.**

"**You'd get a steady income, and a place to live at the base." Howard, as he'd blandly told me to call him, tried to sell the deal. For a business man he wasn't very good at selling this. Granted I was technically homeless to others but not really. To me home would always be where ever James would be, and I hadn't seen him in a long time. "You'd have a job." He tried again. I snorted and picked up a shot. **

**We were in a bar, which is where this man had found me. I'd had no wish to go anywhere with a man I didn't know. Yeah, I could take care of myself but that didn't mean that I wanted to offer myself up on a plate to everybody who wanted to take a kick at the tough girl.**

"**What makes you think that any of this means anything to me?" I asked him, using my tongue to lick the little drop of tequila that hung from my lips. Howard's eyes flicked to it and I couldn't help the knowing smile on my lips. Yeah, two months and I still got it. I slid back in my seat of the bar, turning the seat finally to give the man beside me my full attention.**

"**You're lonely." Howard simply said, and he picked up the folder of papers that he had when he sat down beside me, and yet his cocky attitude had disappeared. Once he realized that I didn't care about his fame or his money he'd simply been befuddled. "We know that you were part of a group-" He started.**

"**Yeah, I **_**was**_** part of a group. What makes you think that, after the spectacular, end to that group; I want to join another one?" I asked him, but took the file that he was holding out. When I flicked it open I saw the full details of what he had been telling me about. He was just handing over a copy of all of his plans for the program.**

"**Because this one is being build with the, let's say, blessing of the government." His cockiness showed up again. I chuckled at his innocence and naivety. If he thought this was what I wanted, to no longer be facing down missiles then he better get up in my brain and erase the memory.**

"**Listen, you've told me that you know about my mutation. So you know I've been alive a long time, correct?" I waited for him to nod. "I've been through wars, skirmishes, and really a lot of things you can't even hope to never have nightmares about. So please, understand my hesitation." Nodding to the bartender I signaled for another round of shots. So I wouldn't get a hotel room tonight? What was another night of sleeplessness? The cause may be different but with the memories brought back to the forefront of my mind, I wouldn't have slept tonight anyways. **

"**This way, you can do something." Howard stressed. I picked out a picture held behind everything else. A picture of a man in gaudy American ware that I remember very well. "Just like Captain America did." He licked his lips and I frowned, glancing up.**

"**I never met the man, but he saved a lot of asses." I admitted. "I'd have followed him if I'd been in his platoon. Look, I want to help; I do but look at it from my perspective. You have absolutely nothing on your side right now that I want, or need." I closed the file, with the Captain America picture on front.**

"**We want to help mutant rights." He spoke up, swallowing.**

"**Help?" I asked, raising both eyebrows.**

"**If they can see mutants helping us then they will be more inclined to except your presence." Howard offered.**

"**Haven't I helped enough people?" I asked, taking the shot as the bartender filled it. "Just leave the bottle." I told the man and he nodded, sliding back down the dirty bar. I threw back my head as I sucked down the tequila.**

"**No." Howard answered and I looked sharply at him. "As long as there are people that need saving, you've never helped enough." He was so angry, violent and I paused. This man, who had no idea what he was asking of me, or what he was putting into motion, was passionate. Maybe he wasn't passionate about the right things, but he was passionate.**

"**I'll tell you what. There is one thing I want." I told him, sitting down my shot glass and once again turning to face him. "And it's a deal breaker." I warned. **

"**Name it." He stated. How desperate where they to have me?**

"**I don't take orders well. I'm better than some people I know, but still. If I want to do something, such as leave, or if I don't want to be a part of a particular mission, I'll get it. I don't want to explain my reasoning, or why I suddenly left your organization." I explained, gesticulating with my hand in the air. To be strapped down to one thing, an organization would be horrible to me, not after what happened.**

"**Of course." Howard nodded eagerly. "All of our agents will get to-"**

"**No, you don't understand." I cut him off, leaning forward and widening my eyes so he could understand how serious this is. "I don't want to have to stop and explain where I was going, why I'm going, and I sure as hell don't want to fill out paperwork. If I leave on an assignment, or I just walk out one day, you leave me alone. No questions, and no following me. I want to be my own person and when I walk out, trust me, it'll be better for everyone around me." I stressed, laying one of my hands on the bar. **

**Howard's eyes widened and for a moment he didn't move. All of the people in the bar were going about their business, not minding us. Even though they were, it was a little bubble around Howard and I that seemed to keep them off, as if because of the circumstances that we were discussing, that no one could get through to us.**

**Finally Howard breathed in sharply.**

"**You wanna go somewhere?" He breathed out. It startled a laugh out of me and for the first time in two months I started laughing. Howard's cheeks flushed and I tried to bring my laughter back down to giggling.**

"**You're really something kid." I teased, leaning back to the bar, and sitting down a rough amount of bills from the wallet in my back pocket. "Come on, you can explain to me what I've signed myself up for on the way to your super secret place of sleeping." I teased, jumping down from the bar and starting to walk out.**

Without my knowledge I'd somehow walked around the town, and completely blacked out. I don't even know if anyone had talked to me or not. I'd been so surrounded by the memory of Howard Stark. He'd been a great friend, even if he wasn't the most moral or upstanding person. He'd unknowingly turned my life around. I wasn't nearly as bitter, or I liked to think so, and I didn't get flashbacks from my time helping Charles and Erik.

I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging on a few of the strands. At a glance I could say I wasn't anywhere I didn't know. I could see the diner we ate at this morning on the curb, and I was standing on the other side of the sidewalk to where we dropped Thor at. He was probably long gone, and as of right now I had nothing to offer him. I wouldn't hold S.H.I.E.L.D. to their deal of letting me off scot free. They'd always come back to get me to do something, whether it was something now or later on. It was always the same with these kinds of people.

I grimaced, shoving my fingers along my thighs, moving along the sidewalk, trying to find something to do, or something to tell me what I should do. Jane had lost her research, and all three of them have probably lost all faith in me. I couldn't do anything, since I really had no authority over the new people. I'm not even sure that they still remember who I was. Granted, I'm not exactly the easiest to forget about with what I've done for them.

I walked down the street, sighing and aggravatedly tried to find something to do. I don't even think they sold cars in this town, so I'd probably have to call someone or something. I don't even have any friends near New Mexico, and I'm pretty sure all of my friends aren't going to take to kindly to me showing up the same age as when I left.

That leaves other mutants, or my brothers. I like calling them any less. Any other mutants I know will only badger me until I join their cause, no matter who I call. Of course, calling my brother will be like falling back into cycle all over again, if he even answers. My other brother, I don't even know what's happened to him. Lord knows he could be fucking a dead corpse for all I know.

I groaned and banged a fist against my head as I kept walking, and I glanced into the library of this poor town, just in time to see Erik Selvig there. How long had I been walking? It couldn't have been that long, could it? He was looking through a book and I sharpened my vision, a perk of being what, or who, I am. Norse legends, huh? So he was still thinking about Thor? That's right; they believe that Thor is connected to their research. He possibly could be, it would explain him showing up from nowhere.

Turning away from the window, I bite my lip. If I found Thor, and brought him to them, then it might clear at least a bit of my conscious about them being an assignment. Thor, though, obviously didn't want to go back to Erik, Jane, and Darcy. He wanted to find his hammer and while there might somewhat be a way that it was his hammer, it did not mean that I could just bust up in there and get it for him.

While I've grown attached the three people currently on the bad side of S.H.I.E.L.D. it did not mean that I was going into a rage over getting back in their good graces. Even with that being said I glanced around for Thor. He'd have to be somewhere in the town, right? There was no way he could talk to normal people, especially people who didn't even see him fall out of the sky. So if I just look around for the ruckus then maybe I'll find him.

And when I find him I can take him to see that getting the hammer is useless, and then I'll bring him back to the lab. It probably won't work, the plan is rocky at best, but then at least I'll have tried to make it better and not just laid back and waited.

Keeping walking, I looked around, trying my best to find Thor. While it was a start, I would of course also have to find transport. I did so by asking Coulson, via text message, that I needed a car. He would know better than to ask questions, knowing him he wouldn't think that I deserted them, only that I needed a car to get to the hammer. Wistfully I thought of the car that I'd come here in eight months ago. It had driven well, and I'd been more than happy to drive it around New Mexico for more hours then were strictly necessary to get here.

I barely even read the confirmation text that I receive, along with the directions to the hammer. It wasn't very shocking to get them, and I kind of needed them. Coulson told me the car was waiting on the main street, that way I could drive right out to the hammer and start helping. I don't understand completely what it is he wants me to help with, seeing as I barely paid attention long enough to learn the notes. I had no interest, and therefore I was no great advantage.

It was when I was on main street, making my way to the black stereotypical SUV that I found Thor. He was inside a pet store of all places, and staring down the man behind the counter, as if he would have all of the answers. It hit me that he must still be looking for a ride to get to the hammer, and that is why he was there.

I knew this because Thor was asking for something to _ride_.

"Thor!" I called into the pet store. I would make the man come to me, because I was not going in. If my feet led me in there, I can only guess I'd be stuck explaining to the man behind the counter why Thor was insane.

"What is it you require?" Thor asked. I shook my head, because really, what was I doing?

"Come on, I'm giving you a ride to your hammer after all." I took a hold of his elbow because if I was going to walk around with a handsome man, I might as well do it with him literally on my arm.

**Sorry it's taken so long but I'm on vacation. The wifi here is literally coming from my worst nightmares. It was all right at first but now it doesn't want to work and it takes all day to load a page. It's working better, but not good, so I thought I'd upload this for you. If there are any mistakes, I apologize.**

**News: I have decided not to add Thor into my Avengers story. So far anyways. I'm not happy with the Thor story because I just don't like it. I don't know. I might change my mind later on or I might find that I want to put Ava in there. I don't want to do it really. We'll see because I'm working it out right now.**


	5. Or he will catch you

"-and then I found you." I finished explaining. After getting in the car and actually starting off, on this stupid idea, I'd started telling Thor what happened after he left, which actually left me explaining a lot more than just what happened. It was probably a lot for him to take in but he seemed to be getting better at taking it all in. I couldn't say that I would have been any better.

As of right now we were on the road to the coordinates that Coulson sent me, or what I recognized as directions. Sometimes I really think that I'd never fit in to normal life. Thor was quiet, which seemed almost odd, and he was still mostly himself. He must not have talked to anyone while I wasn't with him because he didn't seem disheartened. While he was quiet, it might have just been because I was rambling.

"You seem worried. Tell me, if they were merely an 'assignment' then why are you worried?" Thor questioned. I blinked and my cheeks flushed, which they seemed to do a lot around this man. His entire attention was on me, even though I explained to him that driving requires much more attention than a horse, because a horse can think for itself.

"Well, at first they were only an assignment, and to be honest a very boring assignment." I mused, half-smiling and glancing away from the road to him. "But I've spent more time with them then we originally anticipated and well, people grow on you." I flexed my fingers around the steering wheel, he'd made no mention of hating mutants, even when I'd blurted it out during my story. He didn't know what I could do precisely but I wondered. What if he didn't like me? Or maybe he didn't like mutants?

"Indeed they do." Thor said, his voice becoming loud as he looked out the window beside him, his eyes watching the passing landscape in awe. I could not find anything that was beautiful about anything out there. It was practically desert with a few pieces of grass and dirt. "I find myself becoming fond of this place, this 'New Mexico'." He gestured out to the passing disaster of a place.

I couldn't stop the giggle that dropped out of my mouth. It horrified me that I became what could only be a teenage girl around someone I liked. It's usually why I spent my time around nothing attractive, but this man seemed to just draw me in and I couldn't get away.

"You find me strange?" Thor asked laughter in his own voice as he looked back to me. My green eyes met his blue and I had to hastily look back to the road before I said something that would only cause me embarrassment.

"Well, yeah," I laughed again. "You come out of the sky and you talk so strangely. On top of that you claim to be a demi-god from Asgard." I felt the name of his proposed hometown leave my lips. I don't remember the Norse legends very well, and to be honest I don't even think I remembered what Asgard was. All that I could remember was a place called Valhalla and I don't even remember exactly what that was. "I've seen a lot of strange things in my life; believe me I have, but never a demi-god." I glanced to him, continuing to smile.

"I consider you very brave, for taking me in when I know naught of this world. It has been a great deal of time since last I passed into Midgard. Your people seem to have advanced." Thor noted and smiled at me. His smile really was quite charming, all his teeth shined and made the blood stain my cheeks almost permanently it seemed around him.

"It's not really brave, considering how unbrave I've been lately. Thinking back I'd say this is the first brave thing that I've done in almost, I don't know, sixty years?" I questioned myself, pursing my lips. I was never good with naming the dates of things off my head, and I didn't exactly look at a calendar when doing some of the things that I did. Then something he said popped out at me and I licked my lips, glancing at him. To my surprise his eyes flitted up, from where they'd been most assuredly staring at my lips. Well, there goes all of my brain power. "So you haven't been to Earth, I mean Midgard, since the Norse time?" I quizzed.

"I believe they called themselves Vikings. They were much like us, only seemingly less evolved." Thor gestured out with his hand in the middle of the van. "You have much evolved in many senses that Asgard has not, and yet many of your people have not discovered their own powers. These, uh, mutants, you say?" I nodded. "Well they are merely people in Asgard, they are very common. I, myself, can cal lightening though I am most known for thunder." Thor boasted and puffed out his chest. I snorted at his arrogance and he deflated, looking at me in confusion.

"It's just you're very arrogant." I explained, laughing at his offended expression. "I don't want to insult you; it's just not something I'm used to seeing any more. Most people are to modest, seemingly caring very little for themselves now-a-days." I confessed.

"So it is a good arrogance?" He tilted his head forward and some of his long hair fell forward. I grinned and I almost reached over and dug my fingers into his delicious looking hair. Good-looking hair was truly my weakness against mean.

"If you'd have asked me a day or two ago I'd have said there was no such thing, but I think you're getting to a good kind of arrogance." My laughter slowly left me. Arrogance only reminded me of my not so heart-warming memories of my 'evil' brother. "Just as long as you aren't lying to me." Once again my fingers flexed and rolled, my claws pressing against my skin when I pulled my fingers taut enough.

"I have never wished to deceive you." Thor told me and to my surprise his hand reached over to rest on my shoulder for a moment. With a firm squeeze he let it drop back down to the arm rest on his side of the SUV. "Tell me more of this place?" He asked and I chuckled.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him, dropping one of my hands from the steering wheel and letting it rest on the divider between our two seats. "I can't just bring everything out of the blue." I explained when he continued to stare at me.

"What does 'out of the blue' mean?" He questioned, his eyebrows dipping down in his confusion.

"It means, I can't think of something without prior knowledge to prepare myself." I listed off. "Why don't you pick something that I've mentioned, and you bring it up, so that I can tell you?" It seemed a simple enough request, considering he wanted to know.

"Fair enough." Thor nodded, and he looked out of his own window. For a few moments the drive was silent, as Thor thought. Using these moments to my advantage I tried to relax. Whatever it was about this man who made me increasingly attracted to him, it was really starting to get to me. The next thing I know, I'm going to end up just driving us off the road because I wasn't paying attention. I almost snorted aloud at the thought. It seemed like something that Jane would do, she always was the clumsy one out of the four of us.

"What are you thinking?" Thor suddenly interjected. I glanced from the dirt road over to him and realized that he had turned from watching the scenery to watching me instead. My heart did a double flip in my throat, and I let out a breath of air in surprise. I didn't want to tell him that I was contemplating why I was attracted to him.

"How did you get here?" I blurted out instead, and nearly took it back. I'll at least admit to wondering why he was here, or how he got here but I didn't want some astronomical lesson on it. To my surprise he didn't try to give me one.

"What you and the Lady Jane seek, it is a bridge." He said, nodding as if that solved everything. I opened my mouth to speak again, but where could I really go with that? A bridge? "It's a rainbow bridge." Without thinking, as soon as he finished sying it, a giggle burst from my mouth.

"Seriously?" I quizzed. He looked at me, as if I was the funny one. "I'm sorry, but that's stuff that we don't have here. The rainbow means a lot of different things here, but it's never been that important. Do you just like hop on a bridge and skip off to other realms?" I giggled to myself but his face only stayed stern.

"It leads us to the bifrost, in which Hiemdall holds the key. Hiemdall sees all." He explained farther. I relaxed back into my seat.

"Well, that has to be horrible. Do you have to ask him when you wish to go somewhere?" I questioned again.

"Yes, but as the heir prince it is very unlikely that I would be told no." Thor told me, and he puffed out his chest. My lips pulled up without my permission and I grinned at him.

"Yeah, don't get to happy about it. Here we don't have many monarchies anymore." I admitted. Thor's brow furrowed and I had to explain.

For a long time I ended up explaining things to him that he didn't know about Midgard. With trying to sneak into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, I couldn't just drive up with Thor and ask for a tour, so instead I was going the long way around, and then we'd have to hike a couple of yards. It would most likely go undetected, at least for a few minutes. That should be enough to tell Thor that this was a foolish errand and if it didn't, then I'd probably have to pull him back. That's plan B though, and I'm hoping that I don't have to go through with it. Thor has some muscle on him, so I'd rather not put my mutant strength against his, uh, Asgardian strength.

By the time we actually made it to the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. it was dark outside, and it was obviously going to rain soon, the humidity in the air plus Thor's announcement made me realize it. "See, there are at least a hundred, well trained people guarding whatever this is." I explained to him, pointing down.

The place was completely surrounded. IN the short time that they've been given S.H.I.E.L.D. had definitely taken over the site. They'd surrounded the place in fencing and put up plastic walkways to the center of the site. In the middle they even set up what looks like an office, along with one off to the side. I don't even know what to call how fast they put this thing up. It must have taken a good bit of man power to do it. I could even see a truck backed up, very familiar. It was most definitely a weapons truck.

Why they thought they would need one, was a completely different story.

"I have taken on more with less." Thor boasted and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so have I, but I also know how these people work." I explained. Thor and I were on a hill, overlooking the base. The SUV was still on the dirt road, but the dirt road curved into another that curved into the road that lead to the gates. That wasn't confusing at all.

Thor chuckled, taking off his brown jacket. I frowned at him, and looked up at the sky. Yeah, it was definitely going to rain soon, so why did he take off his jacket? My answer was him putting it over my shoulders. If his fingers lingered I ignored it as fantasy.

"You will need this." He stated. I frowned and sat up as he started walking away.

"Are you just going to barge in there?" I demanded.

"No, I shall try and sneak in first," Thor turned back as I jogged to him. "But if they are as good as you say they are I assume I will have to fight them." I huffed, and for once groaned at my short size. Thor was tall, and there was no intimidating him with my shortness. I didn't want to pull out the claws; they always seemed to scare people off. That might be what I was trying to achieve, but I didn't want to scare him off from me.

"Thor, this is a bad idea." I groaned, even as he began walking again. "You're going to get yourself taken in, and these guys won't believe you when you try and tell them you are from Asgard." Stressing the Asgard part I moved in front of him to stop him.

"If you are afraid, then you can stay here." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow.

"I am not afraid! I have common sense!" I nearly shouted. "Look, you barely know anything about this world. What if they have other mutants in there? Think about it." Pointing to my head and then out to the base, I barely realized that I was trying to talk a so called 'god' out of his plan to infiltrate a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. "You know what, fine. You may be attractive, but I am not coming in after you." I threw my hands up in the air.

"You find me attractive?" He asked, his mouth stretching to grin at me and I could feel the flush, despite the humidity out here, rising up to my cheeks. Frustration also crept up because hey I've got my pride here and I like to think a reasonable amount of pride.

"Typical men." I muttered. "When you get caught I mean it, I'm not saving you." I warned, turning to walk to my new SUV. I heard, but refused to acknowledge, Thor's chuckle. Instead I opened the SUV's doors and climbed into the front seat. The SUV didn't come with anything but gas, so I took my cell phone out, ignoring the dark figure of Thor as it vanished over the hill.

Whereas earlier I'd wanted to find an excuse to come here, I wanted nothing more than to go find some safe place to pass out drunk. Unfortunately, getting drunk didn't seem like it would be a good idea right now, seeing as Thor was marching to his capturing. I'm hoping against hope that S.H.I.E.L.D. won't just kill him. They're too curious for that.

"Coulson." I sighed into the phone. "I really hate my life; do you understand what I'm saying?" Resting my head on the wheel of my car I sighed into the phone.

"How far out are you?" Coulson said in response. I pursed my lips and looked at the lights of the base, all I could see over the rise of the hill. Yeah, I wasn't going to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. that I had a part in helping Thor get here. Telling them that would be like confessing to a murder and they'd never trust me again. Not that I didn't expect them to find out at some point, that I knew they were still good at. So if I wanted to avoid having to help take him out, then I'd best give him ample time to get in and get caught. As much as I liked Thor, there was no way he was going to be able to take out the forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. and especially not with Coulson and Clint in there.

I'd be more optimistic for the man if I knew they weren't there, but I trained Coulson myself and Clint. They'd probably even surpassed me by now come to think of it. I didn't even know if Thor had any real training. All I knew was that he thought himself invincible to everything, he was loud, rude, and gorgeous, and kind of nice. Okay, stop yourself girl and get it back together.

I breathed in and out calmly, taking my head from where it had bent to rest against the wheel without my consent, and balked when I heard the alarm start to go off. Well, he didn't exactly last long there. I tightened my hands around the grips of the steering wheel and bit my lip. What should I do? It was tough decision. S.H.I.E.L.D. obviously didn't operate as morally correct as they used to and I don't think I want to help them. At the same time both Clint and Phil were inside, and if they were in trouble I didn't want to leave them hanging.

"Ava?" Coulson demanded and for once he called me by my first name. I jolted and looked at my right hand. Oh, I was still on the phone. Sheepishly I answered.

"I'm here, I'm here." I stated, as if the sirens weren't going off. "There's some noise in the distance, I'm going to take it that's you?" I asked, already knowing. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying through the phone, but I couldn't be sure with Coulson.

"We've been infiltrated. Two of the guards were knocked out, get here as soon as you can." Coulson barked through the phone, right before it went dead. Slipping the phone into my pocket, I leant my back against the seat and sighed again. What was I going to do about Thor? It was like my morals were just firing at each other. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair and tugging it absently. A nervous tick of mine to play with my hair, and it was almost amusing when it started raining, not even softly at first.

And then I wondered, how did he plan to even get out of there? This plan of his really was doomed to fail miserably from the start. I dialed Coulson's number again but frowned when all I got was static. I blew out breath and stared out at the rain, as lightning and thunder started crashing. This storm was definitely strange and for a wild second I thought that Ororo was back. I tugged Thor's jacket closer to me, and then I scowled, getting out of the car to at least watch the madness going on.

It didn't help, I couldn't see much through the rain. There were people running into the white plastic hallways, and I anxiously dropped to the ground, that was quickly becoming mud, so as not to be caught. I watched the people running around trying to apparently stop Thor from getting to the hammer, whatever it really was. From the maniac way everyone was running around I could only assume that Thor did have some kind of experience because everyone was frantically shouting out to each other

Suddenly I watched a figure jump into a bucket of some kind. As it rose from the ground I realized exactly who it was in the bucket for the crane. That had to be Clint, because he used bow and arrows, and as such that would definitely mean he needed high ground for Thor. Not even a few seconds after I realized this one of the white pieces of the hallways broke in the middle. I watched as two figures, both pretty big but one noticeably larger than the other, sprawled out of it.

My breath hitched as I watched Thor, oblivious to Clint up in the crane, take on this larger man. How they found a man who was larger than Thor, I have no idea. I bit my lips and widened my eyes as Thor won, by jumping up and slamming both of his feet into the chest of the larger one sending him to the ground permanently, kicking him in the head for good measure. "Damn." I breathed; watching as Thor ripped out another piece of white, now covered himself in white. Now would probably be a good time for me to go in.

But I wanted to see what happened, even though I really couldn't see much from this far away. I could see Thor bend down to grasp something, and then struggle with it. Anxiously I watched but nothing happened. I felt like a small part of me died as Thor screamed out his sorrow. To hear anyone that wrecked is bad enough, but the man had clearly expected a miracle to happen and that's _sad_ to me. Thor truly believed that something was going to happen.

I don't know how but suddenly I believed him. Yeah, it didn't work apparently but just seeing his anguish from afar was enough for me. His real sorrow paired with the fact he literally came out of some kind of portal, bifrost, was enough to show me. I bit my lip, raising up and hurrying to my car. I couldn't do much, but I had friends in places most people didn't even know existed.

**I'm happy to upload this. Sorry it took so long. I'm going to start working on my the Avengers fic soon I promise. And sorry really!**


	6. With his magical lasso

"You're late." Coulson said. It had only taken me a few minutes to get my act together, but when I did I made a few calls and now I had an almost feasible plan. Not being optimistic, I was sure it would fail anyways. At least it was a better plan than just coming in and trying to get Thor out.

"Well, you know this traffic." I sarcastically answered, gesturing to the two guards that were standing on either side of me. I don't know why they'd insisted on accompanying me, at first. That stopped after the twelfth excited look at me. I realized that while I hadn't changed much, apparently my reputation hadn't either.

"Agents," Coulson dismissed and the two agents, realizing what I had said scrambled away, not willing to anger me I guess. Right now I was stuck between feeling anxious and irritated. If I was any other person this wouldn't have happened, and they'd have just left me. Thinking about it though, they might have also followed me because there had recently been a break in and were nursing their broken pride.

Even S.H.I.E.L.D. apparently had some pride. I chuckled but took a few steps up so I could shake Coulson's hand. He'd been standing at the top of about five steps that lead into a temporary building. I could already see the masses of technology inside of it, and I grinned at the people bustling around to get thing back in order.

"So, do I get told what happened?" I questioned, and the humor must have been obvious in my voice because Coulson's cheeks redden, not noticeable unless you knew him. No amount of training could take that away from Coulson. I am a little grateful that he wasn't all agent because that was what the only reason I trained him. S.H.I.E.L.D. generally had only agents. It was only through me beating it in to his head that individuality is what made Captain America, his hero that Coulson had even agreed to be himself. All that being said, it was clear to me that Coulson was generally embarrassed.

"A man infiltrated our facilities and tried to acquire the hammer. He took out many of our best agents." Coulson seriously told me. I sighed and scrubbed a hand over my face. "I believe he was trained by our enemies and sent to be a distraction so they could attack one of our facilities." He turned, walking through the building, motioning for me to follow him. As I did, I kept my eyes peeled. It was best to know my exits because I'm almost positive that if this went south they would try and take me in for questioning as well.

With both Coulson and Clint here I also knew it was very unlikely that I would get away without having to face one of them. It didn't seem like a good idea to take on either of them, mutant abilities or not. I rolled my knuckled, just itching to let my claws out to play again, because it had been so long since I'd used them. They'd probably end up tearing either of the humans apart if I used them, and as much as I wanted to help Thor out for some insane reason, I knew and trusted Coulson and Clint more than that.

"I doubt it. I saw some of the damage, and it looked less like an enemy and more of a desperate person." I challenged lightly, even as I halted behind Coulson, who had stopped. We were surrounded by people. Some were sitting at desks, like the wide-eyed guy beside me and others were still running around trying to get a grasp on what had happened.

Moving from behind Coulson, I saw Thor for the first time up close since he went in. He was now covered in mud and he looked sorrowful, as if he didn't understand. "We're just about to interrogate him." Coulson told me, reaching out to open the sliding door to talk to him. My response stopped him.

"Oh, Jeez." I muttered, tugging on my hair in mock exasperation. It was finally time to put my lying skills to the test. Coulson turned around at my loud exclamation and frowned. "That is not a terrorist." I groaned. "It's the guy we ran over with our van. He's harmless, doesn't even remember his own name." I chuckled, moving to stand right in front of the window. Thor looked to be speaking to someone, and yet there was no one there. At least it seemed to make him crazier, which helped my case. "He thinks its Thor but I've had people look him up, his name is Donald Blake. Apparently he'd been out in the desert for the same reason we'd been out there."

Coulson frowned before nodding to the man at the computer. The man started typing in a hurry and I only spared a glance behind me. Now came the tricky part, hoping that my not so legal contacts came through and the cover held up. I was distracted from what he was looking up, as someone's boots scuffed lightly against the rails of the ceiling. It was my only warning, but it was enough. I dogged to the side, right on time for Clint to drop onto the floor right where I'd been.

He still had the bow and arrow, though I noticed it wasn't his own. He still had brown light hair, cut short and his muscles were still the right size, not so big that they would make it hard for him to move, but not so small that he could be easily thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Clint," I happily stepped forward again, allowing myself to get a hug from him. It had been a while since I'd seen him, and I had to admit he was one of my favorite agents that I've ever met. He'd grown up as well, much taller than the teenager that I remembered.

"You almost didn't notice me." Clint pouted, returning my hug. As we split apart he grinned at me. "I could have gotten you."

"Na, I've got a bit of an advantage over you." I told him, holding up my fist and laughing. "Plus, you chose the railing right above me, I wouldn't have noticed nearly as easier if you moved over a railing." I laughed when he glanced up, frowning. My attention was returned to Coulson when he snorted and I realized I'd gotten distracted. "Oh, right. Thor won't be a problem anymore, I'm sure. He's just confused."

"And his training?" Coulson's eyebrows rose.

"He's got a lot of skill in fighting, but it's mostly brawn with no real strategy." Clint added, glancing at Thor, who no longer seemed to be talking to himself but he seemed to be even sadder than before. I bite my lip and turned my face back to my favorite agents in front of me. They were so trusting, and here I was lying to them about this. Hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite me later.

"Donald Blake was obsessed with exercise. My contacts looked him up and apparently he's got a membership at a boxing place in Boston. I figure that's his hometown and he came down to try and research the astronomical phenomenon like we did." A great way to lie is give details about details. Don't just say something simple, but leave them ways to ask questions. If you believe you are telling the truth then you won't tell them every detail, but enough to seem true.

"So, what's he doing out of your sight then?" Clint questioned, still eyeing Thor.

"Well, I got new instructions to give up on what I was currently doing so I had to leave him to try and get here. He heard some people in the diner talking about the 'satellite', bang up job there." I teased, pointing to Coulson who scowled for a second. I heard a giggle from the computer screens. Apparently the man who'd been staring at me before had also been listening in. Seeing as I wasn't the only one who'd heard him, I could practically feel Coulson's anger coming through.

"Um," The man cleared his throat. "He checks out sir, we've even found his membership at the Boston Boxing Center." I wanted to preen at passing through a S.H.I.E.L.D. test but I kept a straight face. Coulson sighed and I grinned.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Coulson asked. Good man; already knows I want to take Thor from them. I mean, it's pretty obvious but I'm still amazed. Usually I have to spell what I want out for people so that they understand. This reminds me why I liked Coulson so much.

"I'm planning to take him back to the lab back at Jane Foster's until I can put him up in one of my safe houses. After that I'll probably try and get a doctor that specializes in amnesia." I mused, meeting Coulson's eyes with humor. "Hopefully I won't have to think of him as Thor for too much longer." I noted.

"Yeah, and maybe next time you can get the training mission." Clint muttered, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I heard you got sent to train Vinci. How was it?" I turned to him, actually interested. I mean, I've never met her but I've read up on what happened to her. She's been through a lot of stuff.

"She's pretty down to earth, her house is wonderful." His eyes went misty for a moment and I grinned. If I hadn't known any better I would have said Clint had a crush on this woman. I stowed that away for later.

"Yeah, with the amount of money she probably spent on it I bet it is." I chuckled, then turning to Coulson. "Alright, so I'm going to take him back now. I've got to try and make up with the lab pints that you've ticked off." Clint and I laughed. It was a common joke to call them lab pints, just out of a good natured rivalry between us. I think they call us Jockies or something, I'm pretty sure. It's at least good natured; if it wasn't then it could be a horrible problem in any kind of system and especially in a system where enemies are life-threatening no matter how small.

"Fine. We'll be expecting you back here within two days to try and puzzle out the meaning behind the hammer." Coulson nodded to one of the agents standing beside the door holding Thor. I sighed and thumped Clint on the shoulder, using a little of my extra strength to make him stumble a few feet to the side. He grunted and scowled at me but Coulson chuckled.

The agent opened the door and Coulson walked in, while I settled for standing in the doorway.

"Well, 'Thor' it seems you've been checked out." Coulson falsely smiled. Yeah, he didn't like Thor I could see. I stepped into the room and Thor straightened, and then stood. I spoke, before he could open his mouth and ruin what I had worked so hard for.

"Thor, good to see you again. Amazing what you get into when I'm not looking." I teased, winking at him. I moved forward grabbing his arm lightly, smiling back at Coulson and Clint. "Anything else you want to tell me?" I quizzed, leading the quiet Thor out of the door. As we moved back through the technology department people started staring.

"Looks like the news got out." Clint chuckled, turning to me, mentioning the people around us. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to fuel the stupid fire that you people seem to think is an adequate response to my past actions." I grunted, glaring at the man who tried to get a little closer, faking a need to move out into the corridor that we were walking down right now. He flushed and shuffled back where he came from. Thor frowned and looked from the man to me but I ignored him. As long as he kept his mouth shut and didn't bring their interest back onto him then we'd be okay.

"Whoa, no need to use big words, Ava." Clint teased and Coulson frowned.

"Agent Howlett you are known as the Angeline." Coulson seriously told me, pulling his eyebrows together. "It's an honor to get a name for your heroic deeds."

"Okay, so I saved a few people with my brother a few years ago. What is the big deal? No one even likes mutants so why should I be happy about it?" I complained, walking down the steps of the place, back to the ground. It was done raining now, amazingly. I looked up to the sky and it was clearly getting rid of the clouds. I could see some of the stars shining through and I half smiled.

"You made a substantial advancement in the bill for mutant rights." Coulson argued. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for him to shake. I chuckled when he took it.

"I'll be back in two days, try not to let any other Boston boxers get into the plant while I'm away, Phil." I teased, releasing his rough hand from my own.

"Of course not, Ava." Coulson smiled, for once in his life. I turned around, intent on getting the hell out of there before Thor and I were discovered as lying. Quite honestly I was amazed that we'd made it this far. I can't remember the last time my adrenaline was this high. "Oh, by the way," Coulson stopped me and I did pause. "We put your suit in the car. We thought you might like to have it back."

My breath hitched and I glanced back at Coulson's passive face before sighing and waving him away. There was no need to make a big deal out of it. I wasn't going to use it, most likely, but it was a nice, and innocent, gesture from Coulson to me.

"Come on Thor." I nodded, moving along and the dirty, probably confused, man trudged behind me. I glanced to the side. Off to the side I could see there were a few of the things that they had stolen from the lab of Jane's. Just as we passed it, Thor shuffled closer, grabbing on to a brown leather journal that I recognized as Jane's very familiar notebook. It was the one she carried around with her everywhere. I chuckled, walking farther along, back to where my black SUV waited just inside the fence.

"I believe you told me you would not come in after me." Thor told me, turning his head slightly to talk to me. I looked up at him, grinning.

"Ah, what can I say? I'm a sucker for attractive men from other realms." I reached up, feeling as if I deserved at least this much for lying to two of my old friends for him. I ran my dull finger nails over his light beard before letting my hand fall back to my side. "Now get in the car, please?" I asked, opening my own door. He seemed stunned, and I had to admit I was stunned by my own bravery, especially seeing as up until now I'd been completely shy about my attraction. My cheeks were already starting to redden but I tried to suppress it, turning the key in the ignition instead.

Thor did climb back into the passenger seat and I sighed, backing out of the fence as it turned on to let us out. They'd no doubt checked the car while I was gone but they wouldn't have found anything that would lead them to believe that something was wrong. If they were going to catch us they would have caught us while they were checking his ID. After I got through this I might think about telling them what they did wrong. Probably not, I liked having contacts that were one up on S.H.I.E.L.D. because they liked to believe themselves so wonderful.

They'd no doubt be tailing me anyways, just because I had Thor and his ability to crash through so many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will just make everyone want to find out how it was he got so good. They wouldn't believe that the trainer was the reason for it. They were operating on blind faith that I knew what I was doing and could vouch for him. I wasn't stupid enough to believe that they wouldn't look into him.

"I have to say, that could have gone better." I told him, trying to strike up a conversation as I hit the gas, starting to drive back to town. If I was lucky I'd get us back before morning hit and I could get some sleep. It'd been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in my hammock. It depressed me even more to realize that my hammock had been confiscated and was probably still sitting somewhere at the base.

"Mjolnir did not respond to my touch." Thor solemnly told me, and I glanced over to him, and was surprised at what I found. Thor, I had realized gave off this seemingly confident aura usually, like he knew who he was and what he wanted. This wasn't that Thor. This Thor seemed saddened, and as if his world had ended. His blue eyes didn't seem as bright, and I could almost feel the sorrow and confusion on him. Even his strong shoulders slumped in the seat he almost dwarved.

"I saw." I muttered, not knowing any other way to respond to that remark. Thor sighed, turning his blue eyes on me and I blinked. "Is there something else wrong?" I glanced back at the road, to make sure I didn't drive off into a ditch at this time of night all the way out here.

"My brother visited me while I was being interrogated by your friend." Thor told me, looking back out over our blackened surroundings.

"Your brother?" My eyebrows shot up. I hoped I wasn't about to get another person to take care of but by the way he was acting I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the case. It didn't look like this was they better option either.

"Loki. He has taken the throne." Thor told me, sighing.

"Is this bad?" I softly asked.

"No, I believe my brother will do well as the king, but my father was the king the last I was in Asgard. Loki informed me that my father has gone to Valhalla to rest." Thor grimly told me. I bit my lip. I didn't know what that meant for sure, but it wasn't that hard to grasp.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, shifting in my seat. From what I could understand, Thor had loved his father, and his brother. I felt almost bad knowing that he was banished from his home and his father could no longer know what had become of Thor. My father was alive a long time ago, and I hadn't even known him that well, as father's in that time weren't good to spend time with their children, but just thinking of my brother dying and me not being there for him sent shivers up my spine.

Yeah, my brother and I hadn't talked in a long time but that didn't mean that I had ever stopped loving him like the brother I knew he was. I sucked in a breath and shuddered in sympathy for Thor.

"My mother has forbidden my return on top of that. The treaty with Jotunheim is conditional upon my staying banished." Thor stopped and swallowed. "I will spend the rest of my, seemingly, mortal days in this realm." He glanced to me and I could see all of his emotions in his eyes, fear, and a deep sadness. I would never truly understand the way he felt. I'd never been banished but I've felt sorrow from a family member before.

"If it uh, helps," I tentatively started, gripping the steering wheel tighter and clearing my throat. I couldn't look at him for this. I didn't know how to comfort somebody. "You can stay with me and I'll teach you how to live here on Earth, er Midgard, the customs and everything." I offered, staying looking out at the black road as long as I could. I didn't last very long because he didn't say anything.

What if he didn't want me to help him? I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to stay by my side. I'm not a very good person, and a lot of people can sense that I suppose. I've already left my brother because I wanted to go off and find my own place in the world. After all that time we'd spent traveling together and I just took off because I wanted some time on my own.

My eyes drifted to Thor and my eyes met his own serious blue ones. I smiled at him, hesitating. "You might like it here, you never know." Shrugging, trying to break the silence. It was a lot for him to probably grasp. He must have thought that he'd eventually get back to his own world despite his banishment.

"Thank you." Thor told me and his expression was so open and sincere that it startled me. "You have watched over me since I arrived on this planet and I have shown you no thanks." He bowed his head. "For that I am truly sorry." Thor nodded.

I cleared my throat and blushed.

"It's not anything to worry about. We did kind of hit you first, and then Darcy tazed you so you kind of had a right to be distrustful of us." I laughed off his thanks, uncomfortable with it or anybody's thanks really.

"Nonetheless, you have shown me kindness where I did not deserve it." Thor told me, seriously.

"Okay, okay." I waved it off uncomfortably. "We'll agree to disagree about the deserving part, although you were a bit arrogant." I remarked.

"Why did that man call you Angeline?" Thor quizzed. I should have expected that really, I mean there must have been an overload of information for Thor. The amount of things he had learnt in this day alone, not to mention how much I had learned, was immense. And he learnt more than me. I did not want to be in his shoes…his pants were completely different though.

"It's a long story."


	7. Those who speak

Stalling telling people about myself was almost an art by now. For years I've done my best not to actually lie to people, instead getting away with half truths and dodging questions. Normal people didn't want to know if I was a mutant and that I could take care of myself. All they wanted to know was there was nothing special about me unless they can use it. It's what usually makes the world turn. With that knowledge it's easy to notice that generally when I lie, people jump into the lie as if it was just a pool on a hot summer day.

So telling people who you are, after landing a blow on them that has literally taken all of their life away, was new for me. Falling back on telling half-truth's and dodging was easy and comforting. So that's what I did. When they began to ask questions, demand them, I gave them half truths.

And by them, I mean Jane, Darcy, and Eric.

Yes, I do work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

No, I didn't want them to steal your stuff. I'm trying to get it back.

It's all very tedious, and I can only thank the heavens that I had managed to get Thor into the bathroom before they started asking questions. I'd told him that I couldn't tell the exact truth to them, that I didn't have that kind of trust. He hadn't understood, I could see it in his eyes but I also knew that he wouldn't argue on this topic. As much as I had done for Thor, I'd like to think that he really didn't have a right.

Even if I felt extremely bad for lying to these people, it didn't matter. They were human and completely without power, they wouldn't understand what it was like to be a mutant, and to be cast out despite how much you had done for them. So simply telling them that yes I had mutant powers, and that I was trying my hardest right now to get them their things back was enough to appease them. Of course, as an apology I'd offered up the journal, telling them that Thor had grabbed it.

Which had led me to have to tell them about why we were there, and why I had to go in after Thor. I was glad to not have to lie about something. The fact that it seemed to lead to a fight over whether Thor was telling the truth about being well, Thor. It was all so complicated that I just sat back for a moment and let them fight it out with each other. Even I was surprised when Darcy decided to interject with her intelligence for once instead of a quip.

After that they kind of just stood in silence, and that was my moment to slip away from the crazies. My hammock was gone, along with my computer, when I returned to what had once been my room. All of my things were missing, including what had been in the dresser. I assumed it was still waiting for me at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. I didn't look forward to trying out my next assignment, but I still didn't know what to do about Thor. They wouldn't let him hang around me while I was working, but I had promised the man that I would show him how to function in this realm.

Instead of settling somewhere in the lab, like on the sofa, I pushed the panel in my room down and headed up to the roof via a once hidden set of steps. The steps were the whole reason that I'd chosen this room at all. It seemed like a much better place to hang out then taking long nights with Jane when she went through one of her all-night research moods. Now I used it to escaped everyone else, and get a bit of peace.

Up on the roof there wasn't much of anything, just roofing and off to the side a pit for a fire, logs, and three long sofa chairs that when pushed together could make a bed for someone small enough. It was in these three chairs that I fell, finally letting out a sigh. In a moment I would get up and put some logs down for the fire. For now, I basked in the night.

Now that it was no longer full of clouds, and I could breathe, it was brilliant. The stars were almost from a book with their brightness and the press of darkness in the sky couldn't touch the moon if it tried. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I was prepared to shut my mind down for the night, ready to just say fuck this and not think for the next few hours. That was until I heard shuffling coming from the stairs. With my front on the chairs, I had to roll over to see Thor as he rose to the roof, staring around him.

"What's up big guy?" I called out, smiling when he turned to look at me with confusion so I clarified. "It means what are you doing?" Wiggling around, I started taking off the jacket that Thor had given me. I'd almost forgotten I had it on. It'd done its job though, and through the heavy down pour, my shirt was still dry. My hair was getting there though I'd not even stopped to notice its sorry state.

"The Lad-" He cut himself off, frowning. "Jane informed me that you had come to rest here." Thor told me, striding over to my bed of chairs and I sat up, all though a little bit reluctantly, to shove one of the last chairs at him so he could sit down. I was short enough at least for the two last chairs to be good enough. As it was, when Thor sat down he almost dwarfed the chair. It made me smile.

"Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. kind of took my hammock; I don't like sleeping on beds regularly." I tried to explain, eyeing the wood before sighing and getting up to start the fire. Just the reminder of S.H.I.E.L.D. made my head ache. What had that place even become in my absence?

"I believe now is later?" Thor asked, and I grimaced at the wood in my hands, before dropping the two pieces of wood into the fire pot. "If I am not mistaken, it is also private." I glanced at him and he was serious. My lips quirked unexpectedly into a half-smile. He really was adorable, even when he tried for serious.

Indeed I had told him to wait for later. It might have been easier or more practical to just have told him when we were in the car. There would have been less of a chance of someone over hearing. This kind of thing, talking about it was distracting though, and I didn't fancy wrecking the car or having to sit in silence if he didn't like what I said.

"Yeah, I'm on it." I puffed out, sitting back down beside him. My eyes glanced around out of instinct. I was just looking for the spies that I'm sure Coulson would have sent. Just because I'm pretending to go along with whatever they are trying here, didn't mean that I wanted to be caught unaware. So far it seemed as if they were going to wait because I'd seen no one. And darkness didn't really matter to my eyesight.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, and grinned over at him. "There is a creature here called a wolverine, and the female counterpart is called an Angeline. Mutants, like I've told you about, are usually given names like this to identify them. There's one academy, that's kept under wraps so that people who hate mutants can't find it, that gives you a name once you graduate. Mine is Angeline." I sat backward, setting my weight on my left hand so I could keep Thor's gaze.

He was staring right at me, and listening attentively. It was kind of…refreshing to have someone pay so much attention about something that wasn't orders. I haven't told anyone about my past since Clint Barton and it was hard to do it then. Surprisingly, I found it easier to do it now.

"My brother and I, we've been alive a lot longer than regular humans. My mutant powers are doubled up. Most people only have one power, but not me. My brother and I were twins, we got the same power. The reason we get called Wolverine, and Angeline are because we have claws." I told him, holding out my hands and he looked at them. I could almost see him searching for the claws. It amused me every time I explained it to someone. Granted, usually, my claws came out before my explanation but that didn't make the situation less amusing when it did happen.

"I do not-" He started but I grinned and interrupted him by sliding my claws out. The small spike of pain was almost nothing to me now. It was almost comical how Thor's eyes widened and he sat forward. Okay, the sitting forward part was new. Usually the reaction would have been to lean back. Or to scramble back, but I didn't expect that of Thor, who had obviously seen things others had not.

"They used to be just bones, but a man tricked my brother and myself into getting them coated with a metal from a meteorite. The metal is indestructible once cooled. The metal currently covers every bone, little or small in my body." I told him, snorting and moving my hands so that the palm would be showing, had my hands not been in fists. "A few years back my brother and I saved a lot of people. There was a mutant group led by a man who had been named Magneto, who could control metal. You can see, how being coated in metal could mean we were a bit out of our league. Anyways, we won and that's it. Everyone was putting us up on pedestals, calling us the X-men or something. I was one of the first agents to join S.H.I. . because back then I was floundering for a purpose again." I chuckled at my old self.

Not much had changed; I was really still searching for some place to go because as of right now I didn't have anywhere that I could really call home. Going back to the mansion was an idea, but no one there could handle me. They thought I didn't notice the looks, but I did. And my brother was better off on his own apparently. He had yet to contact me, so I assume my presence would only make him feel worse about himself.

"It is very admirable on Asgard to come out the victor in battle." Thor told me, looking up from my claws and smiling at me. He was actually smiling at me. I'm sitting here with claws coming out of my hand, that could literally slice through him, and he's just smiling at me. "We take our praises where earned, surely you do as well?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure I like the consequences of my winning." I admitted. "The thing about being a hero, that I've noticed, is that if you live through being a hero, then you'll probably live long enough to be the villain." Shifting again, I turned so that I was facing him and then thought better of it. Instead I stood up, my claws still out and carefully racked them together, so that the sparks caught the wood in front of us on fire. It's useful having these things, and I wanted to keep them out for a while, so they wouldn't hurt so much inside my skin.

"That is one theory I have not heard." Thor admitted as I sat back down. Again, he had taken it like it meant nothing. Was this kind of thing regular where he came from? "In Asgard battles are plenty, and a man's first battle is seen as his coming of age." Thor looked almost misty in the eyes as he looked out on the darkened streets. No doubt he was remembering his younger days. "To perish, however, in a battle is seen as the highest way to die, and you should only be sent to Valhalla for it."

"Valhalla?" I questioned, my eyebrows rising of their own accord.

"It is a place of rest for those of the other nine realms. We go there for feasts with our relatives who have pasted on, and-" Thor started to explain but I cut him off before he started going into terms I wasn't going to understand.

"We call that Heaven and Hell here." I told him, amused. It wasn't exactly the same, I'm sure, but it was swell enough for an explanation. "What are all the nine realms?" I quizzed instead.

"There is Midgard, or Earth, Asgard, my home, Muspl-" He went on to tell me them. The names were confusing at best, but I tried to learn them. Most o f them I could compare to somewhere or something that Earth had or made up. I learned that Valhalla was not actually, exactly like heaven, and I learned that not everyone went there. It was actually fascinating to listen to him explain, especially considering I had never been interested in much more then hacking and computer technology.

It was only when Thor began to speak of Johtunheim did it sink in how real it was. There were places like this? There were really dwarves and elves. It made me estatic. Mutants? We were explained away as evolution of the human race, we were part of science. But this? It's wonderful to learn that there was something magical out there, and it can't all be explained. It was frightening to.

As I learned of the realms, somehow Thor also began to explain how his mess came to be. To be banished, must have been horrifying and especially by your own father. The entire story was almost disheartening. I understood why his father did it, and yet I didn't. Thor had just started a war, but surely banishment was too much?

"I understand that it was reckless, to go into battle as you did, and something tells me you realize it now as well." I looked at Thor's dejected and raw, sorrow. "I do not agree with the way that, um, the 'All-father' reacted." Thor looked to me.

"What do you mean?" Thor muttered.

"Well, yes, you did go over to Johtunheim with rage, but I think you had reason to want answers. I'd be angry if someone I knew of as an enemy, who, I'd been brought up to think of as a monster and to hate, suddenly appeared in a place thought to be safe. You said that no one could get into that chamber without guidance from someone who knew it well?" He nodded. "You had good reason to want answers. I'm not defending what you did, because it would have been wiser to wait and let the rage simmer down, but to do nothing? That would be even more reckless. If they snuck in once, what is to stop them from doing it again?"

Thor turned almost pensive and his eyes clashed with my own. Again, I couldn't believe how blue his eyes were. I wasn't very romantic, I couldn't say they were like the sea or a butterflies wings. I knew, simply, that they shined bluer then eyes had any right to shine.

"My brother has always told me I was too reckless." Thor muttered and I blinked.

"Your brother? Tell me about him, you sound fond." I instructed, sitting straight and using a hand to kneed at my back. Incredibly, most of my sleeplessness had gone away, but my back hurt from slumping unconsciously closer to the attentive man before me. I knew no other man that paid attention as well as Thor. Most men were more likely to zone out when a woman spoke to them. It showed how much equality there really was in the world.

"His name is Loki." Thor started, grinning. "He's always been the mischievous of us two. When we were younger we would play pranks. I was never the smartest person, nor did I pretend to be, but Loki was something magnificent with his mind." His wistful smile, no doubt from remembering his brother, turned bitter. "However, most men in Asgard, we are meant for battle. Loki preferred magic. On Asgard it is most common for women to learn it."

"Let me guess, the people didn't take to kindly to him?" I grimaced.

"I never judged him for it." Thor told me, and seemed to be searching for something in the night, not looking at me but only into the darkness. "But yes, the people found it strange. No one seemed to understand him, me included. Soon we no longer had things in common and we were merely brothers of blood, not of bond." He looked down at his hands.

"I understand." I told him, and shifted, before thinking about it, so that I could rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. My claws on that fist shifted to draw back into my fist so I didn't hurt him. "It isn't your fault, people do drift apart even when they don't mean to."

"I regret having not listened to him more." Thor told me, gritting his teeth. "Had I done so, I fear none of this would have happened."

"So, your brother is King, at least," I offered, squeezing his shoulder. "Maybe he can start changing the way people think? It's hardly better here, we still have quite a few problems, but we are working on changing people prejudice here. Loki sounds wonderful, just misunderstood." I offered my opinion. Not that I really should, I don't know this Loki but Thor sounded so sad that his brother was left alone.

"Loki is wonderful; he has done far more than I ever could." Thor agreed. He stretched his fingers out in front of him and I let my hand drop off, my claws sliding naturally if not painfully back out and I sighed stretching my fists out as well.

"I know, being here on earth, has been trying for you and I can't imagine what you are going through, but at least now you know Asgard is taken care of." I grinned. "And at least you got to meet me, which I'm sure is just the highlight of your banishment." I jested, getting up to get another few logs for the fire. The two I had set down before having dwindled down. I dropped, carefully another three in, just to be sure.

"Truly," Thor said, watching me move. "It has been rather pleasant being in your company. You were the only one to believe me when I stated that I was of anther world." He sincerely told me, sitting back to keep looking at me as I sat back down.

"Hey, don't get all sweet on me," I continued to jest, though my cheeks became active at the compliment. "To be truthful, I thought you were insane for a long time there."

"What changed your mind?" Thor questioned, leaning towards me and I swallowed once before licking my lips to answer through a suddenly dry throat.

"Uh," I stuttered. "I just figured that if mutants can be alive, is it too far of a stretch to believe that you did, as well?" Thor grinned, and to my utter fascination his eyes glanced to watch my lips as I spoke. Oh no, he better not. I don't think I could stand it.

Thankfully, or not so, he stayed still.

"I've seen a few things working for S.H.I.E.L.D. that make me twice as likely to believe that you were real. Normal people haven't seen most of what I have." Muttering I looked to the fire before looking back to Thor who was now looking in my eyes again. He must have really loved eye contact. At the reminder of S.H.I.E.L.D. though I could feel my headache coming back. "You should watch out for them, there is no way they are going to let you slip through their fingers."

"I do not understand." Thor muttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are very skilled; they'll want you as one of their own, an agent like me." I explained farther. "I wouldn't suggest it, by the way."

"You are an agent, do you not enjoy it?" Thor inquired.

"It was better back in the day, but now not so much. It's just not my scene any more, I guess. I'm good at action, I can fight but so far they've decided to use me for my intellect and I don't quite enjoy it as much as I should." I responded. "When I first signed up I made a deal with the Director, that I could walk away from my life at S.H.I.E.L.D. any time I wanted and they couldn't call me back. It's a good deal for me and them. They'll always have to worry though, if I will walk off during a mission or something. It was all I asked of them though, and I am an asset."

"You are appreciated, then?" Thor muttered.

"Yeah, I'm very wanted by agencies, or groups of people who want my help. Only my brother and I have the same powers, others don't have these." I clinked my claws together, but didn't cause any sparks with them, not wanting to catch the bedding, or chairs, on fire.

"I believe that you should not stay, if you do not want." Thor objected and my surprise must have been all over my face because he went on. "You would be a female warrior on Asgard, only the second of such to be, and they are very sought after. My friend, Sif, the only female warrior, turns down many offers of being courted. It is a rarity to find a woman who would require no saving, but would truly stand by someone's side." Thor acknowledged and then he grinned, rather un-innocently. It didn't help that I wasn't prepared for it. "Had we met in Asgard I would have tried to court you immediately upon first laying eyes on you."

"What?" I blurted, my cheeks were now practically as hot as the fire, and my brain might as well have been scattered in the ashes before us. I wasn't quite sure how he jumped from female warrior to courtship, but my brain wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a chicken and a duck right now.

"You are very pleasing to look at, but you have heart and brains that I could not hope to challenge. I have never met a woman so interesting in my years." Thor seriously admitted. "I would very much like to court you, but I do not know how one is courted on Midgard." Thor was facing me and I was completely frozen, staring wide eyed and gaping mouth at him.

"Um, dating? You couldn't possibly mean you want to date me?" It rushed out of my mouth.

"Yes?" Thor's eyebrows moved together and he frowned. He didn't know that dating was what courting meant, but I wasn't stupid no matter how much my brain was not working right now.

"I've, I haven't…" I stopped to clear my throat and I retracted my claws so that I could entangle my hands together. "I haven't dated, or um, been courted by someone in a long time. I don't think…." Swallowing was becoming increasingly harder. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I have much to learn about this world, but I hope I have not overstepped my welcome." Thor moved closer, trying to look me in the eyes, and I realized I'd let my hair fall into my face. It was an old defense mechanism, from when I was seriously still a child.

"Well, I…" My fingers glued themselves together. I was acting like an idiot, but I didn't know how to respond to that. It made me feel like I was a teenager in school with a crush on the big jock. "I'd be open to it, it's just I have no idea…" I cleared my throat. "I'm not very good at this." I flipped my hand in the air, meaning to gesture this entire situation. "To be honest, I didn't even know you were interested. This is a, uh, surprise." I pressed a hand to my flushed cheek.

"There is no need," Thor promised, and I turned to him when he spook, and met his almost gleaming eyes. "For you to feel nervous, I assure you my intentions are honorable." He assured, and his hand reached out and took one of my fidgeting ones. My fingers were almost locked up. My strength meant that if I didn't want him to, he wouldn't have been able to move my fingers.

I let him take my hand and entangle our fingers together, either in shock or caught up in fascination. "It's not that," I blinked and looked up to his handsome features, his eyes fixed on me with rapt attention again. "I know you're honorable, if I know anything about you. I mean we've only spent, maybe a day together, how can you be sure you want to court me?" I questioned instead, my eyebrow furrowing.

"I know." Thor stated, and my mouth twitched up at his confidence. "You have shown a great deal of yourself to me, and I to you. I would think that I know you a great deal, even in this short time."

He wasn't exactly exaggerating. In the short time that Thor and I had known each other, he'd managed to get me to share my mutant powers with him, and to talk about my brother. I don't know how but he's managed it.

"Okay?" I muttered, and slowly my mouth widened into a smile. "I mean, what better way to show you how to be part of Midgard?" I laughed, and he joined me. "I think I can do this." I rubbed a hand over the side of my face. "We'll just have to be patient with each other."

"That would be for the best." Thor told me. "For once in my life, I have no idea what I am supposed to do."

"Well, you'll just have to do what we Midgardians do, just make it up as you go along." I seriously told him, squeezing his hand lightly. "You'll be surprised, how well that will work out." Looking away from him for a moment, I glanced up at the sky. "When I think about it, to me, there is always something that people are arguing about. People want to argue, that there is free will, or that there is a set path. I like to think of both. I think that we have free will, and with that free will there are many ways that we can go about things. I also think that at the end of it, there is a place we will end up. So I just go with what feels right because what is right, that doesn't feel right?" I blathered, and flushed when I met his eyes again.

"You have a great deal of wisdom." Thor told me. I grinned, and licked my lips.

"Right now, my wisdom, is telling me I need sleep. It really has been a long day." I chuckled , glancing down at the makeshift bed we were on. "We'll both have to sleep up here, I don't think we have any more beds."

"This will suffice." Thor jested, his mouth grinning. His grin, or smile, truly was beautiful. "If you do not mind my sharing with you." I laughed and started moving around, shuffling under the covers.

"It's alright." I looked back up at him. "I don't mind sharing with you."

**Um? I'd apologize for how long it took but no one really reviewed. I didn't realize until two days ago that fanfiction didn't seem to send out an e-mail for the last chapter? So go check please to see if you read it. That is assuming that it sends out an e-mail for this chapter.**

**I hope you at least like this chapter.**


	8. Of what they know

Some people think love is at first sight.

Two days, or even a century ago, I'd have laughed at you for even having the nerve to say anything about love to me. I'd known only two kinds of love, the one for family or the one that left you a bitter old woman. So far I'd experienced both of them and liked neither.

My brothers and I, yes two, haven't spoken to each other in many years. One of my brothers, tried to kill me, and the other won't speak to me because someone killed the love of his life. It'd been many years since I'd felt any kind of love that wasn't platonic. Sure, I still loved my brothers, but there was also Clint now, Coulson, and even Natasha. They were all my new kind of family but when you live as long as I do, you know not to look for anything more.

Or you did after the first time you have to watch your loved one become older and older while you can do nothing. The day they die, I guarantee you will to.

The day I found this out, was the day I forgot why love was so beautiful. I'd run away from love since the day he died and I've never looked back before now. Now being, in the morning, with the sun having just risen and the kitchen flooded with the noises and sounds of breakfast in a home full of people. I might not consider this place, or any place, home but that didn't mean I didn't relish it all the same.

Jane was typing away on her computer, asking Thor, who was sitting at the counter after his failed attempt at helping me cook, answering her questions. Darcy sat at the table, with her phone on some kind of blogging site with naked men, apparently her 'morning coffee' as she put it. Erik sat grimacing over an empty plate, having drunk himself into an almost coma over what he considered the mess we were in.

I pitied him enough to have given him an orange juice with some headache medicine in it. From where I stood, flipping eggs around in a pan, I could honestly feel content. True, soon I'd have to get a place for Thor and I situated, so that I could hide Thor from S.H.I.E.L.D. who of course, had two people surveying us none too discreetly on the top of the roof across from us. And yes, I did think of how I would need to find a way to get the things that Jane needed back from S.H.I. . and possibly I might even need a place to hide her from them.

For now I basked in this feeling again. Sure, I'd only knew him for a day or so, and I wasn't saying it was love, but still. I could feel the beginning of it, and Thor technically wasn't a mortal. Who's to say he won't live out eternity with me? If he didn't, yeah, I'd probably turn back into the bitter woman I was, but that's okay.

I flipped the eggs onto the separate plates, having prepared breakfast for the people of the house. I didn't often fix any kind of food, despite my love for it, because that was generally Jane's domain. Today though she was fixed on getting information from Thor, and rebuilding all of her equipment again. I had a steady enough wallet, and money that I didn't want to admit to having, hidden away in accounts and other strange places. Since most of her losing her stuff was my fault, I was going to help her as much as possible.

So, yes, I was sticking around, I'd just have to make excuses to Coulson and he'd probably vouch for me. If he didn't then I really didn't have anything else I could do about it besides call on my deal.

I couldn't believe I was voluntarily agreeing to stay on this mission, and odds were that Jane was going to make me help her do all the scientific parts as well. Picking up two of the plates I turned around, to place them on the table. Thor, without being asked, picked up the three remaining plates, setting them out. I smiled in thanks and he grinned in response, almost triumphant that he had done something correctly.

As he placed them on the table, where Jane migrated with her, new, laptop. As S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen her old one, I had seen it fit to go out, when I'd woken up early this morning, and bought her a Vinci computer. She'd pouted while I had been victorious that I'd finally gotten her to use Stark & Vinci technology. Her pout had left once she'd realized how much the Stark & Vinci computer had been compared to her old one.

And then my cell phone started going off. Everyone looked up to me, Erik grimacing.

"Go ahead." I motioned to them, picking the device up where it laid on the counter. "Hello?" I answered, moving back to the stove, to finish cooking the last few pieces of ham.

"Please tell me you have something to do with this?" Coulson asked me. I blinked and looked around the kitchen, as if I would get an explanation from my surroundings.

"If you mean breakfast, then yes. However, I assume by your fast breathing you don't." I sassed, leaning on the counter. "What is it now?"

"There was another massive energy reading out of nowhere," Coulson reported. "Just fifteen miles from where base is set up. Do you know anything about it?" I turned to look at Thor, and fought the urge to panic. What if it was someone to come and attack him? He had been banished after all; didn't that usually come with people who wanted to make sure he stayed gone?

"Nope, but I'd say go check it out. It may be just like the one that we were studying." My voice came out unstrained. I could only thank many years having to control my reactions to things for that.

"Fine," Coulson told me, and I heard the dial tone. I pulled the phone away and frowned at it. If Coulson was having such a fit, then he must have been seriously concerned. Coulson, concerned was a bad thing indeed.

"Thor-" I started but was stopped when there was an banging on the window doors. I turned to see four of the most peculiar people I have ever seen standing there, smiling. I, literally, dropped my phone. Luckily it landed on the counter.

"Found you!" One of them yelled. He was a male, with long curly red hair, with a long beard to match. His clothing wasn't even clothing. It was more armor, and an ax was in one hand. His armor was leather, as was all four of their armors.

A man stood beside him, black hair with spikes of it coming out of the back, and more metal and spikes in his clothing. On the other side of the man stood a female, Sif my mind provided from Thor's tales. She was the picture of a female warrior. I couldn't have pictured her any better inside my mind. There was no feminization to her attire, besides the skirt and I mentally applauded the Asgardians in my head for that at least.

The other man was rather handsome I'll admit, not as much as I find Thor, but he could have been his brother, had Thor not told me his brother was currently running Asgard. He had short blonde hair, facial hair, and a green themed armor, complete with would could have been considered a cape follow him and a thin-bladed sword in his belt.

With my own inspection, I almost missed the sound of both Jane and Erik's mugs hitting the ground from where they'd been drinking them. Thor turned in his chair to see what the matter was and jumped up when he realized who was standing there. They could only have been here for him, just like I thought they were. No one, LARPing or not would have dressed like that, and so accurately. I don't know if it was my mutant gene or not, but I could tell that they weren't completely 'Midgardian'.

The strange people opened the window doors, and I stayed in my place, frozen and completely in shock. This day was shaping up to be just as eventful as the one before it. I couldn't decide which way I wanted to avoid it, by slamming the door closed on these new people or by just leaving. Instead I resigned myself to the fact that my life had just gotten a whole lot stranger.

"My friends!" Thor announced, laughing and gathering the red head into a hug. I moved cautiously forward to stand on the other side of the counter at least. "This is good." He laughed. I watched as the four of them stood around Thor, seeming to enjoy themselves. He stood back from the red head, moving on to hug his other friends. It was while Thor was moving on that the red head seemed to notice the rest of us, instead of just Thor.

"Oh, excuse me, Sif, and the warriors three." He said, bending in front of me. My eyes widened at the mannerisms that I had thought were just Thor. Had Thor himself had not lead me to believe Thor was telling the truth, this would have As he rose up and smiled at me, I looked to Thor who had turned to grin at us all.

"My friends, this is Jane, Darcy, Eric, and the Lady Avalon." Thor introduced. I blushed when he called me the Lady Avalon. I couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed by the lady part, or the use of my full name.

"Just Ava." I muttered, even as Thor moved to stand beside me, so he could look upon his female friends.

"This is Volstagg, Sif, Hogun, and Fandral." Thor told us, gesturing to them in order. I blinked and almost groaned aloud at the impossible names. "My friends, I have never been happier to see you." Thor told them and then his grin fell a little. "But you should not have come."

I looked at him in surprise, along with everyone else in the room. He had been happy not a moment ago, had he not? I understood that he would be upset about his father's death, but apparently things had been fixed. Would he not want to go home? Granted, he wanted to try for a relationship with me, even this early on in us knowing each other, but that was no reason to say no to going back home. And sure, it's been a long time since I've felt this way about anyone, and I want him to stay, but Asgard is his home. I'd understand, even if it would hurt.

The speed at which things were going down meant I wasn't even half grasping what was really going on. After all, one minute I'd been comfortable imagining myself with Thor and now he could be leaving. And then he isn't leaving? I don't know what I'm expected to make of this.

"We're here to take you home." Fandral said, looking exactly as stunned as I felt. Now, even Thor seemed to be, not stunned, but confused. In his borrowed flannel shirt and grey undershirt, standing next to these people in armor, Thor looked like he belonged, even if his clothes did not.

"You know I cannot go home." Thor slowly stated. "My father," He looked down now. "Is dead because of me and I must remain in exile." I didn't have time to feel sad about his father's death before one of them, Sif spoke.

"Thor," She took a step forward in her earnest. "Your father still lives."

If I would have known how many shocks I was going to get this morning, I would have stayed up on the roof like my mind had wanted me to. Thor looked to be more shocked then me, granted it was the news that his father was not actually dead. I don't know what he must be feeling.

"What?" Thor asked, his face held no emotion, probably from shock. His frame was tense, but his voice was almost shattered.

"He has only fallen into Odin sleep." Hogan spoke next. "Your mother has refused to leave his side, and Loki has taken the throne."

"My mother?" Thor stated, his face moving only for his eyebrows to pull together.

"The war has just started. The frost giants are waiting for our next move. We need you home Thor." Fandral begged.

"I thought," I broke in, not looking at the guests but at Thor. "That Loki said your people were at a truce with the frost giants." It might have been only I that had heard it, but the panic was rising in my throat at an alarming rate.

"He lied." Thor ground at, his fists clenching. "There was never a truce with the Johtenheim, was there?" He looked to Hogun who stood the farthest away from us. Hogun and the others shared a look while the mortals stood around, still in shock by the appearance of more Asgardians.

"No, we have been in war." Hogun answered.

Thor let out a rush of angered breath and I was about to try and comfort him, somehow, but Sif spoke first. "The bifrost!" She exclaimed, moving back out through the way they had come. Like obedient dogs we followed.

Sure enough, just like the night that Thor had come to be on earth, there was a storm, out of nowhere, just big enough for the spiral to hit the earth, right where we must have picked Thor up. My breath hissed out of my mouth.

"Please tell me you were expecting someone who wasn't Loki?" I demanded, swiveling to face the newcomers. Their response was to move farther out on the street, so we could see something large, and human like to be standing around, blasting lights out from some part of it that we were not close enough to see.

Wonderful, another shock.

**So, how angry are you people with me? What can I say? If it helps I'm sorry that I forgot to upload my next chapter? And to make it worse really I haven't written any more on my Avengers story. Life is really kicking my ass. I've got a new job and school, and even regular time with my friends. **

**I'll try my best to get the rest out with no delay. Hopefully this week. If you want to follow my account for the sequel that is probably a great idea, and I swear I'm not self-promoting, it's just simple thought.**

**Well. Thanks for staying so long. XD**


	9. Find, too late, that prudent

"Ava, you have to leave." Thor demanded, not taking his eyes off of the thing in the distance.

"No, no I do not." I told him, turning around to the others, the humans here. "But you guys do." I told them, digging keys out of my jeans. Thank the Heavenly Father above that I'd been wearing the same ones from last night at least. "Here, take these and go."

"What?" Jane asked, her staring switching between me and the thing coming in the distance. "I'm not leaving you to fight this thing!" She fixed on me.

"Jane," I held her shoulders. "I can handle myself. If you want to help, get the people in the town to evacuate." I turned to Erik and Darcy who were staring. I had sunken into soldier mode as if I'd never left it. "You two help her." They nodded, numbly.

"Thor's going to fight with us!" Volstagg said, from where he got it I'm not sure. Perhaps Thor had been speaking with them while I had been speaking to my own people.

"My friends," Thor said, sadly as he clasped Volstagg on the shoulder. "I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed." He told them. "But I can help get these people to safety as well."

"And what can this mortal do that you cannot?" Sif asked. I would have felt offended by that, if I hadn't already put up with Thor thinking us lower than him. So instead I moved forward, and against my better judgment, showed more people my mutant ability. My claws made a sick metal sound of skin being ripped open as they came out of my knuckles. I scrapped them together threateningly. The sparks coming off of them almost set Sif's skirt on fire.

"She can take care of herself." Thor said simply for me.

"Be careful, we'll buy you some time." I told him, instead of acknowledging the ogling from the Asgardians. Apparently it wasn't as common in Asgard as I had thought. Maybe it was only Thor's open mindedness that made him more prone to acceptance. I also, had to ignore the inhalation of the humans behind me, having forgotten that I didn't actually show them what my mutant power was.

"Okay, move it people!" Darcy was the first to regain herself, and she started running, jogging the others minds into motion. They all started running, the mortals did, with Thor in separate directions, shouting for others to get out of town and I even saw Erik go in the diner to get them out.

"What is the plan?" Volstagg asked, and when I looked back from watching Erik it was to see them staring at me.

"What?" I blurted.

"You are the one most accustomed to this terrain and therefore have the advantage." Sif admitted, looking apologetically at me and then my claws. At least some of them learned fast. It took Thor until last night to apologize. I focused on what I needed to tell them.

"There isn't much I can tell you to use." I scanned the area. "I don't know anything about what we are facing. You can use the lines up there." I pointed to the telephone lines. "They run with electricity, and the cars," I pointed. "They weigh at least a ton each try that." I turned back to them. "Other than that, I know get higher than them, so you can see everything."

Everyone but Fandral nodded and took off, glancing at the man. He stepped forward as they took off to meet the fast moving thing that was coming closer. "It is named the Destroyer. It guards the Odin's vaults. You want to watch for its face. It spits heat the likes of which no one can withstand, also its strength. Other than that?" He looked from the approaching enemy to me with a quick smile. "We can't tell you anything either."

"It's enough." I reassured as we started off to the others, who were just down the street.

I didn't hear what Sif said, but as this destroyer came up the street, taking out buildings and other things as it went, she jogged off out of sight. I ran up to the waiting group, their weapons at the ready. The entire thing felt almost normal. I imagine, if I was in my preapproved suit, then I'd feel just like old times. Sadly this wasn't the 'X-men' days.

"Keep it distracted she says." Volstagg muttered to himself, but it was helpful to me.

I watched as this thing's face plates seemed to move back and a blast of, not quite fire itself, but heat blasted out to connect with an entirely deserted, gasoline store and blew it up in yes, fire. I let out a breath. I bet it would hurt to get blasted by that thing, and with my luck? I'm probably going to find out what it feels like before this is over.

Not only did it blow up the gas but it walked straight through it.

"We are going to throw Volstagg." Fandral warned me. I turned to them.

"I have considerable strength." Reporting my ability was nothing. "How can I help?" Fandral nodded, moving out of the way as together, warriors that we were, Hogan and I stepped opposite each other. It was easy, as a soldier to read other's minds. I turned and nodded to Volstagg, who had taken several long steps back. He started running, and I drew my claws in so as not to knick his skin.

"For Asgard!" He yelled as together Hogan and I gripped his shirt, pushing and pulling just right to send him flying at the destroyer. I watched anxiously as he sailed at the thing. The destroyer was a heaping tone of medal shaped vaguely like a large man. I flinched for Volstagg as he was merely swatted away as if he was nothing but a pest.

Volstagg landed hard on top of a car and I grimaced, before turning my attention back to the destroyer. If the Destroyer could do that, then could my claws even do any damage? And how was I going to get into even swipe at it?

As it started at Volstagg, slow but large steps, I inhaled and weighed my options for a second. And then I noticed Sif on top of a building, getting ready to jump. So I did the logical thing, I started running at I's legs, timing my steps with Sif's jumps. The Destroyer opened its gaping head again, conjuring a massive amount of heat to shoot at Volstagg, when I drew out my claws again. Sif's spear, long and sharp, slammed into the back of its neck, cutting off its heat. My claws connect, a fraction of a second later with its side, slicing through thick metal. It was as easy as slicing through Midgardian metal.

All three of us, although I had really done nothing, and my actions had only been a precaution, let out a collective breath. Volstagg relaxed on his car and Sif smirked at me. I was going to return it when I saw the thing firing up again. "Sif!" I shouted as the thing began moving, literally bending the metal the way nothing human or metal could have and got ready to fire in Sif's direction, the spear still in its throat.

I swung my claws, and my body into it as I sliced through its leg, not hurting it but turning the metal enough so that the aim that would have taken Sif's body, which had been moving far too slowly to avoid the blast, far enough away as to not hit her but the building to the side. I dove quickly between its legs, retracting my claws and grabbing at Volstagg, who was trying to hurriedly shuffle off of the top of the car, and actually picking him up for a moment to carry him far enough away.

Even at a jog, had Sif not been distracting it, Volstagg and I would not have made it. Fandral and Hogan grabbed Volstagg with me as I pushed him to running on his own, turning to see if Sif needed help. She was running a little behind where we were so I hurried to her side, helping her as well. "Fall back!" She shouted to the others, and I agreed.

If the thing had been human, my claws would have helped. As it was, they had only served to move it a few inches, or stun it long enough for us to get away. Thankfully my strength was helpful. I only hoped I didn't have to find out if my healing ability would be needed. The Destroyer let off another, longer heat blast, aimed our feet. I saw it coming and jerked out of the way. Unfortunately my shove at Sif knocked her off of her feet and into a car. Thankfully the blast didn't hurt her. I rolled along the ground, where I had fallen when dodging out of the way.

As I got up, Fandral and Hogan tried to move to Sif's help, Volstagg still having his arm around his middle from where he had most likely broken a rib. They two never reached her as the thing blasted again, splitting them apart. All three of the men were sent into the diner, having been closest, and Sif thrown over the car.

Being hit by the blast as well my world burned, or my face did, from the blast and my body hurled against a wall, to fall on the sidewalk behind a car. I groaned, painfully rising onto my knees and hands as my face peeled and began to heal itself. Well, at least I knew that I could take it.

"Avalon!" I heard, I rose up, covering the not yet healed side of my face with my hand so it wouldn't be exposed to more damage. I could see Thor running down the street, but I gestured to the way Sif had been thrown, even as a blast shook the diner. Volstagg's body could be seen as I watched it connect with a bench.

"Sif!" I yelled at Thor, to where I was gesturing. Volstagg was moving, so instead of running to him I ran for the diner instead, jumping in through a window with a little of my extra strength to get high enough. I rolled in, my face and the rest of my likely burns completely healed.

As I stood up I called out for the two men, seeing one pop up from behind the protection of the bar. I maneuvered around the small fires lingering in the diner from the explosion, to grasp his shoulder. "Are you alright?" I called over the sounds of the Destroyer.

"Yes, yes." He said, and Hogan waved us over. I followed Fandral to Hogan, and lead them out the way that I saw Volstagg. "Volstagg?" Fandral demanded, as both he and Hogan picked the larger man up. I watched their turned backs for them, moving with them as we all hastily retreated to regroup with Sif and surprisingly Thor.

"You must return to Asgard." Thor grasped onto Volstagg, steadying him. I watched the destroyer as it burned through another building, trying to give them privacy along with protection. "You have to stop Loki."

"What about you?" Fandral asked, and I glanced back to Thor as well.

"Do not worry, my friends. I have a plan." Thor comforted. I breathed out sharply as the three took off with just that. I turned to Thor.

"A plan?" I demanded. "You shouldn't go in alone!" I argued.

"I will be fine." Thor assured, and I gasped as he took my face in his hand, and it could have been the adrenaline that stopped me from reacting or the shock but he kissed me on the lips. I almost sputtered but he moved back just as quickly as he had kissed me. His lips had been softer then I had imagined, if that was to say, I had imagined what they felt like, but I hadn't, of course.

As Thor began walking I took a breath and ran to the others, helping to gather the regular, non-veteran non-mutants, who were still stunned by the destruction around them. "Come on!" I called to them, moving them along as fast as possible, watching for the four warriors, who were limping, or struggling to walk behind us.

It was when doing so that I realized that Thor's plan was stupid.

"Wait!" Jane called, but my feet were already planted to the asphalt beneath them as I watched mortal Thor face up against the Destroyer, alone and without a bit of protection around him. So, it was going to be one of those loves, then.

"What's he doing?" Jane asked me.

"Something foolishly brave and reckless." I answered breathlessly. I couldn't get my body to move, not that there was much I could have done. I wasn't stupid enough to believe I could reach the man in time to stop him, nor that I could face the destroyer without him interfering anyways and getting himself killed. The destroyer kicked an upturned car out of the way to get to its prey that was foolishly, indeed, walking to meet it.

I couldn't hear the words that Thor spoke, only that I could see his mouth moving. I assumed he was either trying to talk to the machine, or saying his death rights. I took a step forward, vainly and Sif's hand rested on my arm, probably meant to stop me but even with her strength I could have thrown her off. I didn't.

Instead I watched with the others as both Thor and the Destroyer came to a stop in front of each other the Destoyer's face heating up by the second. Something, I don't know what, must have happened. Maybe the thing did listen to Thor, though I had no idea if it even was alive because its face cooled, and its mask came back up, and I breathed out in relief along with the rest. The destroyer started to turn away. For a crazy moment I thought everything was going to be alright, and this wouldn't end with me bitter again.

Then the destroyer flashed back around, sending a hand to Thor's body and he flew, landing on the asphalt with an audible crunch and flipped several times. My feet were moving before I knew it, or before anyone could stop me. I flew to the man's side, dropping to my knees, placing a hand on his chest. Had I been thinking straight, I might have realized how similar this position was to the one of when we had first met.

As it was I looked frantically over the two gashes on his chest and his face. "Thor?"

"It's over." Thor breathed out; his deep, and no longer loud, voice was strained and choppy. "You are safe."

"I didn't think I was going to have to teach you not to talk to strangers." I strangled out, the best I could do was joke. What else could I do, watching another person I loved die. After this one, I don't think it's going to be mere years before I love again.

"Ava." Thor chuckled, even though I'm sure it was hard to breath. I brushed my fingers over his beard, trying to comfort a dying man. It was sickening how familiar this was to me, and how much more painful it was then all the times before. "You are safe."

"Not without you." I gritted out between clenched teeth, my fist tightening in his shirt. As cliché'd as it might have been, it didn't make it any less true. Without Thor here, I could feel what my next move would be; I would take out whatever did it to him. The rage was already bubbling in my chest and rage made me as vulnerable, and strong as an Angeline.

I felt, under my hand on his chest as his heart stopped beating. My breath chocked me as it came up in my throat. My head whipped up when I felt the Destoyers movements. The growl that came out of me was absolutely feral and animal. If it thought it was going to get away, then it had another thing coming. I'd find a way to destroy it. I could hack it to pieces with my claws and scatter its piece around, piece by piece. I bent once, to press a kiss to Thor's brow before rising to my feet, preparing to run and attack the metal thing.

It was only the shock of sound, something moving fast through air that surprised me enough to stop.

I couldn't tell what it was, as I wiped around to see it, before it got me. Whatever it was it was small, and leaving at trail at the speed of which it was coming this way. I jumped as I realized that yes; it was headed straight for me. I moved, running to the group standing, still shocked but also watching the missile in hopes that I could out run it. As I reached them however, it came close enough for me to realize that it was headed not for me but for Thor. I gasped when it came close, and tensed ready to protect or run again, if need be.

At the same moment that I realized it was the hammer, the very same that Thor had went through so much trouble for, it swung right into Thor's arm, who had amazingly swung up to grasp the hammer. It couldn't be possible! I felt his heart stop beating beneath my hand!

A bolt of lightning connected with Thor, and his hammer and my breath stuck in my throat as I watched what I could only see, Thor's outline in a bolt of lightning. I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning, was my only thought besides 'Thor is alive'.

The Destroyer, which had turned when I was not looking, began to fire up and I tensed again, but I wasn't needed. The hammer flew out of the bolt of lightning, striking the Destroyer in its face. Not only did it do that but instead of flying on, the hammer stopped and came right back in mid-air knocking the Destroyer over.

It flew straight into the newly armored Thor's hand. With his back turned to me all I could see was a flowing red cap and I couldn't decide if it was cliché or badass. I was to relieved that he was alive to care about something like clothing, even protective clothing. The air above us, and around us kicked up and I was only glad that I had run far enough to stay out of it, as Thor spun his hammer, rising up and actually _flying_. The Destroyer tried again to hit Thor, as it stood up, but the unnatural cloud above us began to swirl into an unnatural, and unmoving besides spinning, tornadoes of debris and grey smoky cloud.

The rest of us, as the wind picked up, ran farther back, as if we had been told to do so, heading towards the lab' of all things. I was the last, having been so close to Thor, to reach the safety that the overhang of the lab's roof provided, and the distance helped.

All I could see from inside the cloud was the destroyers vain attempts at hitting Thor with his heat, and then, to my amazement I saw one of the blasts getting shorter and shorter, until suddenly it was no more, and instead I could see Thor and his hammer hitting the Destroyer. The violent explosion, that forced me to cover my eyes and head, as the hammer made contact with the Destroyer, was massive enough I'm sure that everyone from at least a state over could see it.

As the tornado dissipated, as rapidly as it had come, and the Destroyers body landed I took deep breathes. Thor came down, at an even and controlled pace and I ran forward, with a jerk in my body at first, not having given it permission. I gave it full permission now as Thor walked out of the rubble. His arms opened just in time for me to run into them.

I squeezed him close, allowing myself this moment, before I jumped back.

"Do. Not. Ever. Give me a dying kiss again, do you understand me?" I demanded. Instead of being threatened, he chuckled at me.

"Aye." He answered. I breathed out, ready to get angry again, but not having the juice for it.

"Is this how you normally look?" I said instead, eyeing the admittedly form fitting armor. I hadn't tried hard to picture him in armor, but this hadn't been what I was expecting but the armor I had seen, had been from knights so I suppose I was allowed this one.

"More or less." Was his only answer.

"It matches you." My silly grin probably made me look under the influence, but it didn't matter. Besides, Thor was grinning at me as well, or he had been. We didn't have time for a proper reunion, there was still apparently something's to do, or to straighten out.

"We must go to the bifrost site." Thor spoke to his companions. "I would have words with my brother." Thor nodded, and so did the warriors three. As a group we all started to turn, to presumably to the bifrost site. It was only in doing so that I realized that Coulson had arrived.

"Excuse me." He stated, moving forward. I walked to hastily meet him. "Agent Howlett, I believe you lied to me." Coulson answered. I knew as much as he knew that it wasn't a surprise.

"Would you've believed me?" I replied. "Listen, Coulson, we don't have time to talk or for me to explain. Shits going down in another world and they need to get there to fix it." While my phrasing might have been better, it was effective. Coulson took off his sunglasses to look me in the eyes.

"Son of Coul." Thor stepped in. I moved to the side as Thor spoke to Coulson, in no mood to laugh at Thor's misunderstanding. "Know this, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. You may count me as your ally, if," Thor moved motioning back to Jane. "You return the things you have taken from Jane Foster and Erik Selvig."

"Stolen." Jane piped up, as Thor stepped to the side to stand beside me.

"Borrowed." Coulson snapped back automatically. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research." Coulson nodded, and turned to me. "I'll be expecting a full report when this is over."

"Do I ever write a report?" My eyebrows rose. Coulson rolled his eyes and I grinned in return. "I need to borrow your car." I told him, holding my hands out. He didn't hesitate to dig in his pocket and to drop the keys in my hand.

"It's a rental." He responded.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled. "I don't expect we'll need it where we're going."

**Ha! I REMEMBERED THIS TIME! So in your face life! I've actually got a lot of stuff due soon but I'm too lazy to do it. So I posted this instead and said whatever to life. Who needs a job really? I'll become homeless where the only thing to my name is a computer.**

**Yeah that sounds nice.**


	10. Silence is Wise, Hold your tongue

"Hiemdall, open the bifrost." Thor called out. He stood in the circle of strange drawings. My mind was still reeling room all that had happened, but my heart was relaxing for the moment it had. Thor was alive, when he should be dead, and that made me happy. With the amount of times that I had lived, when I should have died, I suppose I should be happy that I was alive.

I was more concerned. Now Thor was going off to confront Loki for what he did. He was going back to Asgard. What if time was different there? What if he forgot about me while he was up in his own lands, basking in his apparently alive family's presence? What if he lost against Loki?

I didn't want him to go. I knew he had to. How many times had I been on the other side of this? When I went off to war leaving the friends, the ones I'd made for that lifetime, who wanted me to stay in my own position. Why did I have to stay behind, and not go with him?

That's it, I could go with him! But how do I approach him about it? What if he didn't want me to go with him? No, now that was nonsense. He'd been the one who'd wanted to court me, right? So maybe he wouldn't object to me going to his home planet with him?

I could do it. I didn't have anyone here, not someone that I wouldn't have to leave in a life's time anyways. They would all grow old and leave me, while Thor would not. At least not as soon, did they live forever up there? I don't remember exactly how the Norse legends went. It was all a better deal. My brother, the only one who could have possibly kept me here, didn't speak to me, or want anything to do with me.

It was last minute, I wouldn't be able to take anything with me, but that was okay. I had all I needed on me, my almost forgotten dog tags, and clothes to cover, or mostly cover seeing as they were slightly singed on the side, my back. I could live; this was all I really needed.

While I had been hastily asking questions in my head, and answering them, Thor had been speaking to Heimdall, or trying to as it would seem. They couldn't get a hold of him. Did that mean they would not be going at all? I glanced around nervously, eyeing the blown up cars that had apparently, at one point been S.H.I.E.L.D. company cars.

"He doesn't answer." Thor said, walking over to our group of people, standing all together.

"Is he perhaps, in trouble?" I asked, not sure on what to say. Heimdall was apparently the gatekeeper to the bifrost apparently, so we would need his help getting between realms.

"If he is, then we are stranded." Hogan replied gloomily. Thor continued to try and get the guys attention. I squeezed my hands together, cracking my neck nervously. It was only when I saw Sif's stare did I realize how sickening my neck cracking must have sounded to her. I sheepishly smiled and she hesitantly returned it.

It surprised me when the lights, that I had seen what seemed so long ago, before Thor appeared into my life, started flashing. The lights didn't yet crash to the ground, but the warriors three, and Sif stepped into the symbol. Thor stepped to me. I swallowed almost convulsively.

"I must go back to Asgard." Thor said, though he tugged me against his side. I flushed, typically. "I give you my word," He pulled me tighter. "That I shall return for you." He took my hand, lifting it to place on his chest armor.

"Wait," I breathed out as he began to move back. "What if…" I looked back and Jane, Darcy and Erik as they were slowly stepping away and back to the van, looks of relief on their faces. I couldn't share in their emotions. "What if I were to say that I wanted to come with you?" I asked, looking back to his eyes. I'm not sure how many times in his life Thor had been shocked, but I believe, as his face showed that emotion, that I could lay claim to it.

"You wish to come to Asgard?" Thor breathed, and I believe it was the only time I had ever seen him breathless. "The bifrost would be harsh to mortal flesh; I do not know how yours would react. You might never see your home again, nor your friends, your brother, and you still wish to go?"

"My brother doesn't speak to me, and I will out live all of my friends." I assured him. "And my 'mortal' skin heals faster than any real mortal." Thor stared at me, and I couldn't help but to meet his gaze anxiously.

"Thor!" Volstagg's voice could be heard, as the light came down closer.

"Are you sure?" He inquired one last time.

"Aye." I copied him, smiling. Thor looked at my mouth as the word came out and then I was being tugged to the symbol. I grinned, following his lead and allowing myself to be held against his body protectively as the light came down on us.

If I had thought the lights to be magical when I was outside them, they were even more magnificent inside. The lights swirled around us, all of us, even the surprised warriors of Asgard.

"Thor! Her body will not be strong enough for the bifrost's power!" Sif shouted over the noise of what seemed to be the charge in the light. I watched in amazement as all the colors in existence swarmed around us, and my feet began to leave the ground.

"She is not mortal!" Thor called out, but his arm wrapped tighter around me. "She is a mutant!" If my mouth would have opened then, I'd have told him that Sif most likely didn't know what a mutant was. Alas, I was more preoccupied by the lurch as I was taken off my feet and suddenly flying through the air. It was amazing, as if I was watching at the speed of light.

We flashed past stars, galaxies, and even darkness on our trip. The force of the bifrost though, began to bare down on me the moment we left the earth's atmosphere. I could already see why no mortal should attempt this journey, as my skin began to peel. I buried my face into the shoulder of Thor's armor, his arm tight around me. It never faltered as I began to feel my skin peel off me, my bones exposing themselves to the force of the bifrost. I hadn't known if my metal body would actually hold up against the force of the bifrost, but Thor was protecting what my bones did not, and I knew that my skin would grow back.

That did not make it any less painful when the skin fell away. I groaned pitifully, but clenched my jaw shut with all of my strength. There was nothing to be done, and making Thor worry over it was not my intention.

It wasn't as if the trip lasted that long anyway. As we landed, on something solid and loudly fizzling I collapsed against Thor, smoke coming off of me. My face was protected, and my head but my arms and back had not been.

"Ava!" Thor called out, shifting me to the ground. "Get him to the healing room." He ordered to somebody.

"Thor, you must let us take her!" Fandral's voice exclaimed, and I grunted as I was shifted, keeping my eyes held shut for now, and my mouth even more tightly so. Bone had definitely been revealed, and at some point without my knowledge my claws had popped out. I wasn't all that surprised. I'm almost positive that my legs had been seared off to the bone, near the back, as well.

"I will take her with me." Thor demanded, and he cautiously, I presume since it didn't hurt, slid his arm under my knees, and his other arm stayed where it had been on my back, the only piece I would bet that wasn't peeled back to metal.

"She is hurt!" Fandral argued.

"Look," Thor demanded. "She is already healing." Thor pointed out, but as he lifted I could feel him walking swiftly. I wasn't healing fast enough, that I knew because each step sent a pulse of hurt up my spine. "It is alright, Ava." Thor told me. Hesitantly I opened my jaw.

"Yeah, I know." My voice was tight and pained to my own ears, and I kept my eyes shut, even though I wanted badly to look around me at the world that would be so new. Hopefully I would get my look full of it later, once I had healed and we had protected Asgard, and confronted Loki.

"Are you in any condition to fly?" Thor demanded. "I must reach my brother before he does something drastic." I carefully rolled my spine, and grimaced but it was healing.

"Yes, just, whatever you do, don't touch my back." I told him, reaching out, groaning in pain when I stretched healing skin, so that I could grasp on to him. He held his arm around me carefully, and began swinging his hammer with his other one. This time when my feet left the ground they had had no time to touch it. No searing pain came with this one, only the pain of my healing.

"I had hoped to have seen Asgard when I got here." I grunted out to distract myself.

"And you shall see it once you have healed." Thor comforted. I pulled my legs up, no longer in pain so therefore the appendages must have been the first to have healed, completely around his waist, to steady myself in the air we were flying through.

"Right." I grunted, itching to feel my back as skin knitted together. My back itched like someone had run their fingers just lightly enough over the top. As I jolted, this time it was as Thor hit the ground running. I kept myself around him, and my eyes closed as the last of myself began to heal.

"We are in the palace." Thor said, skidding to a stop to let me down. I dropped, just as the skin on the back of my hand folded together. My eyes fluttered open. All I saw was a golden corridor. Well, at least I wouldn't ruin the surprise of the castle.

I slid my claws back into my palm. Thor grabbed my hand and I followed his running gait as we went through the halls of the palace. Each one a golden sheen and I wondered if the whole thing wasn't completely made of gold. How strange.

The doors we passed were designed strangely, and they were large, seemingly reaching from the top of the ceiling to the floor. There was even an open door ahead of us, and when I saw the ice around it, I assumed we had found the right place. Thor cautiously slowed us down to a walk, and we appeared before the opened doors to see a man hugging a woman.

The woman was beautifully aged. Her hair long, curled and yet straight. The hair reminded me of a darker Thor's, and as she turned voicing Thor's name, who had called out to the man, my brain supplied who she was. She was Thor's mother. Thor released my hand to hold his mother who had come to embrace him. Meanwhile my gaze shifted to the man who was Thor's brother.

He was gorgeous, I would give him that. Not in the same way as Thor was, no but he had his own callings. This Loki looked slim, and sly just like I'd pictured, but he also looked to have gone mad. It wasn't in his looks, with his black hair just peeking out of his ridiculous horned helmet or even the green of his clothing. It was in his gaze at it locked onto Thor. I watched as the man, Loki backed up the staff he held securely in a defense stance.

My legs were too wobbly, and it was not my fight, so standing back and letting Thor handle this seemed like the best idea. Glancing at Thor, I decided that my best decision would be to back up. In doing so I put myself slightly in front of the woman, who was watching her sons, in confused and dawning horror.

"Why don't you tell her," Thor started, walking to Loki. "How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Thor ended up, as Loki back away from him cautiously, on one side of the glowing bed, with Loki on the other. It was only when I was glancing between them did I see another person, lying there in the bed.

"What?" The woman beside me asked, breathlessly. I, however, was distracted.

This must have been Odin. I could feel it in my bones. He was old, with grey hair, a beard, and a patch of metal over his eye. Yes, it was Odin alright I could remember him at least from the legends.

"Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki's voice was smooth and it left a bitter taste in my mouth to hear it.

"You're a talented liar, Loki, you always were." Thor responded, Mjolnir tight in his grip. Loki put a hand to his chest in a mocking way.

"It's good to have you back." Loki icily told him, an eyebrow quirked mockingly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Before I could react, he blasted Thor, with the staff of all things. I jolted forward, forgetting about the already retreating Loki in my haste to get to Thor. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. I doubt I would have been, had my legs not been so unsteady and my vision blurring even.

Thor knocked through the wall, which had looked so solid, but came away in bricks.

"Thor!" I shouted out, falling to my knees to look out at Thor as he fell. He was spinning his hammer, and Loki was already gone when I looked back. Thor would be fine, but the woman was standing shocked and I didn't want to offend his mother. But I needed to get to where Loki was going.

"Look," I rose up, running to her. "Do you know where they are going?" I asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked, confused and still in shock.

"Avalon Howlett, Ava." I introduced, and then shock my head. "Look, I really need to get to where Loki was going; do you have any idea where he could be going to destroy Jotunheim?" I asked again.

"Th-the bifrost." She blinked, seeming to harden. "He would have to do it from the bifrost." The stunning woman told me, sinking to her feet. "They would be defenseless, Loki just killed their king." Her hands rose to her face. I fell to kneel in front of her, hesitant to touch her but grasping her shoulder to steady her. She was the Queen, wasn't she? I hoped I wasn't over stepping my bounds.

"Please, I need you to come point me how to get there. I can help Thor." I told her, "It's going to be alright, I just need you to focus." I didn't blame her for her going into shock. If what Thor had told me had been right, they didn't have a lot of female warriors here, and thus she would never have been in a battle before, thus the shock of the 'frost giants' coming in here. If that is what happened, assuming of course that's what she meant about Loki having killed the King.

She nodded and I helped her to her feet. As soon as she was, I was delighted to see her pick up her skirts and start running down a hallway, my legs pushing to follow her. So she did have some spunk, I couldn't help but admire her for that at least. As I followed her we passed by many people. Some of them looked to be servants, and others looked to be warriors visiting the palace, or maybe they lived in the palace.

I didn't have time to look at the doors, or look into open realms. I didn't even have time to stop for the people who called out to their Queen, to ask why we were running, or answer to who I was. I could only hope they didn't think I was running to attack the Queen.

It was only what seemed to be many floors later, and many stairs, that I began to thank my athletic abilities and my mutant abilities for my strength and stamina. I was lasting well, with only a slight hitch to my breath as I ran. The Queen seemed to be having trouble, and a few times I'd reached over to steady her, but the Asgardians were definitely something else.

Suddenly we turned a corner and it was like a large arch had been made, with horses to one side in what seemed to be stables. The Queen dropped her skirts and I realized that while Asgardians were pretty splendid at running she was still wheezing. I let her brace herself on me as she spoke in rushed and breathy tones.

"Get this woman a horse!" She ordered and people who had stopped what they were doing scrambled to follow the Queen's orders. The woman, I needed her name still, didn't bother to ask me if I rode a horse, which made me believe it was something everyone knew how to do here. I didn't bother to bring it up, because thankfully I did know how to ride a horse. Or at least, I hope it was like a bicycle.

A horse, brown with a white patch right over its back flank was brought forward, golden saddled with another behind it. She wouldn't need it.

"Follow the rainbow bridge out and you'll see the bifrost at the end." She told me, as I let a guard take her form from me, but she pushed them off of her gently. "Please, help Thor but don't kill Loki. He is misunderstood." The Queen begged and for a moment my head reeled from that.

"I'll try my best, but if it comes to it, Thor is the one I know." I told her, nodded and swinging up, one food in the stirrup of the saddle. "Thank you." I seriously told her, and then kicked my heels into the flesh of the horses stomach, grasping the reins. The horse neighed loudly, but kicked off at a dead run at my orders.

I reached forward with my free hand; while I leaned down to go faster. It was like a bicycle after all. "Please tell me horses here are better than on earth." I begged it, running my hand down its neck as it ran. As if my words challenged the horse it ran a bit faster down the, actual, rainbow road. For all I knew, the horse could actually understand me, and I be the one not to understand it.

I spared a glance, trusting the horse not to do something such as to jump off the road. The palace fell away, a beautiful golden statue in multiple tiers of gold, but the village, and life around it seemed to be almost a part of the palace itself with the way it matched. Everything was beautiful in its golden gleam and what wasn't gold was tree, and nature and wonderful. I couldn't breathe with its magnificence. I could even see large statues of people around me, and of some I could see not gold but marble slab, all of these precious materials seemed to be in abundance here, along with magic. I could see off to the left even were some floating stones, which revolved around each other, and I could see the edges of Asgard, surrounded by water, dropped off into space.

A beautiful space, with passing stars, galaxies fixed around Asgard. I could not explain in words the wonder I felt, even as I rode a horse, of which I didn't know if was just a horse or not, to a battle with apparent 'gods' that I had no chance at battling. Who was I to belong to this place?

Right, bad thoughts in a place like this? Unnecessary.

I turned my head back to where we were headed. I had been careful not to take heed of the people around me, simply because they were all stopping to stare at the strangely dressed woman driving a horse ragged to the bifrost.

Speaking of the bifrost, like almost everything here it seemed to be gleaming gold. Unlike everything else, it seemed to be active. And by active, I mean the light, the same that had seared the skin off of my back and arms, was pouring out of the one spike on the spinning mass of gold.

With the Queen and I's incapability's of flight, or I'm assuming magic for Loki, I could almost guarantee that the fight was no longer in its beginnings. When my horse galloped down the bridge part of the rainbow, supposedly the rainbow bridge, I could see to fighting figures on the edge of the bridge.

As I came closer I realized that no, they weren't fighting any more. One was hanging off of the side of the bridge, the other was walking to help him up, Thor was walking to help his brother up. It was while he was doing so, and as I approached close enough to pull the reins on the horse into stopping that Loki, apparently the real one appeared behind Thor.

"Thor!" I shouted out in warning. He turned in time to get hit with Loki's staff. I growled, and swung off the horse just as many more Loki's appeared. They strangely enough, didn't faze me, as I'd had eyes for the real one with the fake ones had appeared. I could even smell the stench of the real Loki. Not a smell that was explainable, most people weren't.

I slammed into the man, breaking him to the ground as Thor rose. The man hadn't either expected me, or my strength, maybe both. So Loki went down, skidding across the bridge with a snarl. The staff fell from his grip, and I kicked it farther back up the bridge, where my horse was stomping backwards at the fighting and out of control bifrost.

Loki made to rise, even as Thor approached but I spun, using the force to kick him in the chin. It sent Loki back down with a loud grunt. Thor appeared by my side, panting, and to my surprise he simply place mjolnir down on Loki's chest, and Loki groaned as if I'd kicked him again.

I turned to Thor.

"Are you hurt?" I asked him, glancing at his person.

"No more than my pride." Thor nodded, solemnly. I looked back at the bifrost.

"Can you stop that?" I asked him. "I don't know much, but I know the destruction of a planet isn't good." Thor started moving closer to the bifrost, as he stepped closer the thing actually started to grab at him, tugging him closer when he lifted his feet. I stayed where I was after a few hesitant steps closer.

"I know only one way to stop it." Thor slowly turned to me. "You would not return to your planet." He looked sad, his eyes searching. My smile was sad and resigned.

"I wouldn't have come here, if I hadn't already realized that danger, Thor." I assured him. I ignored whatever was spilling from the man behind us, trying no doubt to trick us to listening to him.

"Step back." He nodded, and put out his hand. The hammer of his whooshed past me and I listened to him, stepping back even more to beside Loki. He would not rise, to in pain from the weight of the hammer, and my enhanced strength kick to the chin, which I noticed absently was dripping blood. To my surprise, and by his inhale, Loki's Thor slammed mjolnir down on the rainbow bridge. I stumbled as he hit it, over and over again.

The cracks reached across the bridge farther as he hit it.

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded, reaching his hand out, and struggling to rise even to look at Thor. "You will destroy the bifrost!" He rose, and stumbled to get to Thor, the staff coming to his hand. I ran to reach him, before he got to Thor, and I jumped up, twirled to slid around his abdomen, trapping his arms, and I started wrestling the staff, some kind of magical thing I'm positive of, out of his wrist.

Unfortunately as I did, Thor hit the bridge one last time, knocking the bridge into pieces, and an explosion hotter than before, even in the light blasted all three of us away. I let go of Loki, to swivel my arms around for a vain attempt at balance. I screamed even as I landed, scrabbling at the end of the bridge, on a piece of broken rainbow. I looked up, and panicked when I realized Thor was flying to far over. I reached out, already bracing for the pain, as I grabbed him, and he grasped onto the staff, Loki grabbing onto it. The power of it jerked my arm off of the bridge and I screamed, expecting to fall to my death.

Instead, a man I had seen once, and only fleetingly, grasped firmly onto my hand. I gasped, still sure that my arm had been popped out of socket even with my extra strength bones. The man, Odin himself, was in full armor, and he was staring down at us. I'm sure I wasn't a pretty sight; my skin was missing on one side of my body, because I could not feel it, and one of my hips was definitely exposed somehow because the nerves there burned with light. Even with the hand he was gripping I could see that the index finger and part of the back of my hand was gleaming from the silver metal of my skeleton, and part of my claws, still thankfully for the man grasping my hand, inside my hand, was exposed.

I heard the grunt of Thor as he held onto what was most likely the staff. It appears that in my falling that I had grasped hold of his foot. While yes, I'd rather have grabbed his hand, this was fine. At least I had grabbed him, and I could only thank my instincts for that small favor out of all the trouble my mutant powers had caused me in the past. Hopefully, since I could feel the pain lancing in it, my hand was still alright enough to grip on to him, even if it was his leg, right above his foot. The bifrost itself was falling into the beautiful and dark space around us, and I watched with trembling eyes as it went down, some pieces of the bridge around us crumbling.

"Hold on," I grunted half-heartedly to the two men below me. I doubted they could hear me, as it was muttered through clenched teeth, my skin working over time to heal itself while still being stretched out like it was. I could imagine my mutant powers were being strained. Still my hand was locked so tightly around Thor's leg I wouldn't be surprised if I broke it. And I only hoped they could hold on.

Even with Loki weighing me down, I couldn't make myself want for him to drop. There was a lot of mess right now, and he will have to answer for his wrongs, but I'd rather he lived, because falling into space isn't something I'd wish on Thor's brother.

"I could have done it, father!" Loki, the person of my raising thoughts, spoke up. "I could have done it." He stated. I couldn't force my head to look back up at the man; instead I looked down to the man below me, incapable of seeing Thor. "For you! For all of us!" And what was the man's response above me?

"No, Loki." I couldn't even feel angry because the rage was so fierce. The man has both of his boys grasping onto someone he doesn't know, hanging over a bridge about to fall for their doom and that's what he answers with?

My eyes widened as I watched Loki slowly let go of the staff. At the same time as Thor called out, I couldn't stop myself from also calling out for him. "Loki!" I blurted, my eyes widening. He just let go, and I had to watch as the man that I'd just been fighting, and pitying mere seconds ago fall into what seemed to be a black hole.

Finally, the man or King, who I could not call a good father right now, pulled me up with a loud groan, and I was reminded that okay, maybe the man had just woken up from some kind of coma or something and his judgment wasn't his best, but still. I kept hold of Thor, even as Odin stepped back, carrying me over the bridge first, and dragging Thor as well. When I looked back, and was sure that Thor was completely back onto the bridge I realized his leg, and groaned pitifully. Odin had the grace to gently let me drop to the bridge. I curled into a ball as skin began to regrow with earnest then.

"Ava!" I heard the scrambling of Thor and the blocking of light that seemed to come from the city. I waved a hand as I hid my face with my healing hands and waited the pain out. Yes, my joint would still be out of place, but I would have to set it before it finished healing, or it would only be more painful. I laid a hand on my shoulder, flexing my fingers, and holding on to the arm with my knees, one still growing the skin back and took half a deep breath before popping it back in place, the scraping of the indestructible metal loud and drowned out by my muffled scream as I bit my lip and sucked my teeth.

"Ave? How can I help?" Thor begged. I shook my head, waving another hand.

"Fine, in a second." I whined, kicking my feet as I tightened back into a ball.

"What is happening?" I heard Odin's quiet voice. Yeah, coma.

"She is a mutant of Midgard. She has the ability to use claws, and heal. Her strength is as great as an Asgardian, father." Thor told him, and I wiggled at the itching of the skin of my face finally knitted closed, followed by every other part of me. I groaned, as finally my brain couldn't take it and I passed into darkness as glory filled as the planet around me.

**Ah, this part was hard to write, I remember that. Sadly I don't remember why it was so hard to write. Almost done with this story. I'm sitting down to write the Avengers right now, probably going to be only Anna (From my Iron man stories) in it because that was the original plan anyways.**

**We will see huh?**


	11. He will burn you with his eyes

When I opened my eyes next, my brain was clear, un-fogged and the moment I saw what was in front of me, or above me, I contemplated shutting them again. It was the golden roof of what I'm assuming was the palace of Asgard. I slowly, still staring at the roof, concentrated on what had happened, from start to finish, since I met Thor.

And my only thought was, Wasn't life just fantastic?

I let out a snort without realizing it. My noise got a reaction from somewhere because I heard a scramble and then Thor's smiling face was above me. I smiled automatically back, rising up. The room around me was just as golden as the others, though this one had a wall that was clear but for a guard rail so as not to fall out of it. I could see all across Asgard, and I looked away from the stunning view, to look back at the room. It was filled with beds, and other medical, what I presume to be, on tables and miscellaneous things. No one was around that I recognized but two beds were filled, and a nurse had just stepped out of a door, of which there were two sets.

"Do you remember where you are?" Thor asked, sitting back down on his chair. I licked my dry lips.

"Yes." I slowly said, wincing at the burn in my throat typical of waking up after passing out. Thor held up the also customary glass of water, which I drank slowly. "Thank you." I chuckled, leaning over to put it back on the stand beside my bed. "I presume I'm still in Asgard, the palace probably?" I said, just to be sure.

"Yes, after father laid you on the bridge you lost your consciousness. You were carried to the healing room, where you were pronounced to have nothing wrong with you but stress of the mind." Thor informed me. He wasn't in full on armor any more, his cape was missing and the middle was snapped open to show blue under it. Even the shiny part of the armor was missing on his arms, leaving bare arm except for the van braces on his wrists.

"How is your father? And your mother for that matter?" I questioned, scooting back to push the pillow up to brace my back.

"They are both fine." Thor bowed his head and when he brought it back up he was smiling wildly, his grin infectious. "They are currently throwing a feast in your honor." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"What?"

"Not only have you helped the heir to the throne in his banishment, you also managed to save him from falling to his death." Thor told me, reaching out and I watched his hand as it tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "You are the first Midgardian to pass the bifrost, and the only to fight off the Destroyer or band together with an Asgardian. You are being honored as Midgardian royalty." Thor told me, dropping his hand to take mine that was outside of the blanket, a creamy white color, predictable of pretty much all 'healing' places.

"Royalty?" I squeaked. "I'm not royalty." My breath hitched and my cheeks flushed. Thor's smile was cheeky, if not bizarrely calm.

"To Asgard you are worthy of it, therefore it is yours." He said instead, chuckling.

"This isn't funny; I don't know how royalty is supposed to act." I cautioned, trying to talk him out of it, though I had a bad feeling it wasn't him that I should be explaining this to.

"You will act how you feel you should act. No one will expect you to grasp Asgardian customs." Thor promised, and I grinned at him.

"Like I didn't expect you to grasp Midgardian customs?" I teased. He laughed, loudly and for once freely.

"Yes, like that." He moved forward and I squeaked in surprise as his lips brushed mine. I flushed and kissed him back, as chaste as the kiss was. When he moved back, I'm sure my cheeks were the color of his cape. "I am happy that you are here." Thor seriously told me.

"Um, thank you?" I questioned, smiling blissfully.

"Father and Mother would also like to extend their thanks." Thor told me, smiling.

"But," I started, and then licked my lips. "I didn't manage to save Loki, like I promised your mother." I winced. "I know you wanted him to make it." My hand which had been lax in Thor's grip caressed his. Thor's eyes turned sad but he kept my gaze.

"Loki knew the consequences for what had happened, and I mourn for him, but I am glad that you tried, and that is all that matters." Thor told me, seriously. "I will miss my brother, as will the rest of my family. I am thankful, that I have what I do." I smiled again, squeezing his hand.

"I suppose that I can help you mourn him as I learn the customs of this place." I gestured to the palace in general around me. "It's the least I can do, I suppose. Thank you for taking me here. It's truly beautiful."

"Thank you." A woman's voice responded, Thor and I both turned to look at the source of the voice. It was the Queen, beside her the king stood, in clothing that was no longer his armor. The woman also wore a dress, different than the one before. Together they walked in and all I could think was that they were definitely a power couple.

"Asgard is our home, we are glad that you like it." She warmly responded. I returned her welcoming smile with a hesitant smile of my own. How was I supposed to act towards the Queen of what was now my planet? I'd hardly had enough time to come to grips with my decision. I would be staying here, on Asgard it would be my home. I had left Earth. These facts were life altering in their magnitude.

"I must also thank you," Odin's voice spoke and I looked away from the Queen to look to him. "It is because of you my eldest has learned his lesson." He smiled softly, as if his mouth had not known a grin in a long time.

"I hardly doubt that, but thank you for having me here." I responded, smiling happily back. "I'm only a mutant."

"And you are the mutant that we needed." Thor argued, and he rose, still holding my hand but now he grasped my hand in both his. "Has her circlet been forged yet?" My eyes bugged again and I hissed.

"You didn't." I stated. No one else seemed to realize my horror because from behind the woman's back came a mahogany seeming box was pulled. "Um, I don't really think I need that." I tried again, only becoming more resigned. She sat delicately on my bed and I forced a sigh not to come out. I know most people would actually kill to become some kind of royalty but I really didn't want to. I've seen what happens to famous people, and plus, I didn't know a thing about royalty, or a thing about these people. All I knew was what Thor told me. You didn't seem me crowning Thor after he came to earth.

"It's something simple; we don't quite know what Midgardians enjoy." The woman told me. Her delicate looking hands opened the box, and Odin watched on, standing next to his beaming son. I had a sinking feeling that this was all Thor's idea.

It was simple enough, but admittedly beautiful circlet. It had thin swirls of silver spun together twisting artistically and even a few leaves in it at the edges, which were all contained in a silver band. It was simple, and it was lovely. I will maintain years to come, that shock was the only reason I allowed her to place it on my hair that someone had apparently combed and/or brushed. It fit right and I blinked, smiling nervously at the people surrounding me.

Yes, it was looking like every day I woke up would be an adventurous one. And not so long ago, just months ago, I'd been in an African village looking for action. Here I was, now, in an entirely different realm, Asgard, with a man who was courting me, a royal title, and possibly a home.

**So, wow, huh? Yeah this is the last chapter. I'm a little surprised at that. I don't quite know when I'll be posting the Avengers story, and if I'll have Ava in it or do wone with her and Anna both in it. Who knows, really? I'm leaning towards it right now but I haven't been able to write much of anything lately. Sorry it might be a while. I just don't have a s much time to write as I used to have.**

**I hope you will read it when it does come out though!**


End file.
